


Looking Through Her Eyes

by Mystic_Diamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, Gen, Off-screen Relationship(s), One Shot Collection, Open to requests, Pre-Series, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Diamond/pseuds/Mystic_Diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about each of the characters through the eyes of Rose Quartz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Explains the relationships between Rose and other characters.

Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond’s second-in-command, one of her closest confidantes and most prized soldier. She was supposed to know everything about her.

Or least, she thought she did.

Rose knew that Pink Diamond was much more sympathetic than the other Diamonds in the Authority. While Yellow Diamond was bitter and cruel, Blue Diamond being strict and apathetic, and White Diamond possessing the tendency to not being involved at all, Pink Diamond treated her subordinates with kindness and respect, even treating the lowly working-class with somewhat care.

Rose owed a lot to her Diamond, actually. When she was first introduced to her, along with several other Gems of her kind, Pink Diamond was able to scope her out through the whole crowd of Rose Quartzes and give her a warm smile. In fact, she even seemed to see something in her. 

From then on, Rose Facet-9N3A Cut-6HX was Pink Diamond’s personal favorite during training sessions. Occasionally, when the others weren’t looking, Rose was specifically tutored by the lovely Diamond personally. It spurred Rose into becoming one of the most proficient Quartzes in her league, mastering battle tactics and military basics. 

So no one was surprised she was handpicked as Pink Diamond’s second-in-command. 

Rose thought better than to kneel down to her Diamond and lick her shoes. Instead, she simply spoke to her superior as if she were an equal. Both of them knew it wasn’t true, but they preferred things that way. Sometimes, Rose would even forget to ask for her Diamond’s permission first and—gasp—just touch her playfully, whether it being a quick graze of her hand or even a gentle smack on the her master’s arm, as if it wasn’t considered an impossible privilege to gain. 

All this time, Rose believed her Diamond would do anything for her.

It wasn’t true. Not even close.

Rose Quartz had scouted Earth along with her Diamond to seek out potential colonies. They both had discovered an abundant civilization of organic creatures called humans. 

They were Earth’s dominant species and particularly the only ones smart enough to build such a society. But even then, they were still considered lower than Gems, judging from their complete lack of useful technology and basic language. They like all organic beings, required sleep and nourishment in order to survive, things that were completely unnecessary for a Gem; their weaknesses made all the other Gems laugh with pity.

If it wasn’t for the Gem colonization process, the species would most likely die out within a couple of millennia.

But Rose saw the filthy, uneducated beings as wonderful. She followed them around, observing their traditions and lifestyle with rapt attention. She even recorded the things she’s learned from them into her log, filling it with words such as “family,” and “childbirth,” and “love,” things Gems has never heard of. She made an effort to connect with them and be like them.

Sometimes, she’d even mistakenly embraced her fellow comrades the she has observed humans do.

Other Gems in Pink Diamond’s court would ridicule her if it wasn’t for the fact that she was the closest to their superior and therefore; have the right to break them for doing so.

Rose loved every single part of the Earth, from the gently rolling waves of the ocean to the way the sky paints itself a new color according to the position of the planet from its star: bright cerulean to deep red-and-orange splashed with gold to blazing purple and then fading away to pitch-black. So she couldn’t stand it when Blue Diamond set her eyes on the planet and ordered Kindergartens to be made.

She knew what Kindergartens did; they suck out everything beneath the planet’s surface, siphoning it out from deep underground to nurture newborn Gems. Then, the entire ecosystem collapses one-by-one, organic beings slowly starving to death and plants withering to dust. 

She couldn’t stand to let that happen to the planet she had grown so attached to.

Rose knew the Diamonds were fickle when it came to negotiating, especially since every decision Homeworld makes is determined by them and them alone, but she had a high status as a Rose Quartz. She was not only a rare Gem; she was the second-in-command of Pink Diamond, favored by her superior. Perhaps that would give her a little leg-up.

But when she presented her case to the Diamonds, explaining why the Earth was more than any average colony, she was immediately dismissed. That was expected from every other time a Gem tries to reason with a Diamond. It was entirely out of her favor from the start. You didn’t even need future vision to see that coming.

But what entirely shocked Rose was that, along with her sisters, Pink Diamond had completely waved Rose off. The Gem who trained her, cultivated her, practically mothered her had ended up not listening to a single protest Rose made.

Afterwards, her Diamond had tried to reason with her, saying that the human race was bound to die off anyways without their help, seeing as how foolish and irrational their system was. But Rose couldn’t listen to a single word of it.

She believed her Diamond was the fairest out of the Diamond Authority.

She believed that her superior would at least give one glance at her opinion.

She believed that Pink Diamond was her friend.

Never has Rose felt more foolish.

But she wasn’t going to let this disappointment stifle her devotion to Earth. She was going to get the Diamonds to see things her way, even if it was going to take a little bloodshed to do so.

It was the strike of Rose’s sword that finally ended the war over Earth.

Normally, seeing a pile of Gem shards at the feet of a Quartz would be an ordinary kill, but not this one.

This shattering was what made all of Homeworld realize that the Crystal Gems were so much more than an ordinary uprising of defects.

This shattering was what forever marked Rose’s legacy as a dangerous adversary.

This shattering was what ended Pink Diamond’s life.

With one of their most beloved figureheads destroyed, Pink Diamond’s armies fled and so did Blue Diamond’s, realizing it wasn’t going to take until their master was vanquished.   
The other Diamonds had finally abandoned Earth for the sake of preserving their lives.

Rose Quartz’s name was now a hideous blemish on the Diamond’s Authority’s records and was whispered throughout Homeworld, reminding them of what would happen if another defect came into power.

Whenever Rose passed that certain bubble in the Crystal Temple’s Burning Room, seeing a floating mass of shining pink shards that had once breathed life into her former superior, she reminded herself through all that pain and guilt that it was worth shattering the one who cultivated her for Earth.

After all, it was either Pink Diamond or Rose herself.


	2. Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Forbidden Fusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split up Ruby, Sapphire, and Garnet and made them share a chapter.

**Sapphire**

Rose has met several Sapphires before, mostly the pink ones who were advisors to her former Diamond. She was always impressed with their ability. They could see the outcomes of choices and the demises of certain Gems. Sapphires were often utilized in battle strategies but they were never the ones on the battlefield. They were a naturally peaceful kind of Gem, being that they can see far more rational futures other than fighting to the death. Besides, no one would dare try to put someone so valuable and rare in danger. They were simply too important.

Rose knew that Blue Diamond would surely use them. Her spies informed her of the diplomatic team being sent from Homeworld by Blue Diamond’s command. Among them was a Sapphire. Suddenly, all of Rose’s plans and tactics seemed to be futile. Blue Diamond would be informed of every surprise attack and be prepared for it. Homeworld Gems had far more technology and resources; the Crystal Gems would not only be outnumbered but also outsmarted.

Rose knew what had to be done.

When she and Pearl were scoping out the Cloud Arena, readying themselves for an ambush, Rose gave Pearl her command.

“Above all, make sure to get rid of the Sapphire,” she said. Pearl complied without any second thought.

It hurt Rose to say it, but it had to be done. Sapphires were extremely useful, but also incredibly rare. If Blue Diamond saw one of her precious advisors being poofed, perhaps that would give Homeworld the idea that they were not such a little threat after all.

She looked down where the Sapphire was conversing with her Diamond. Rose observed them carefully, witnessing Blue Diamond’s Pearl listen to the premonition intently (seeing such a perfect servant made Pearl cringe) and seeing a trio of Ruby guards (most likely assigned to Sapphire) waiting patiently outside.

Rose hushed when Sapphire made her prediction.

“I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena,” Sapphire spoke. “Before the rebels are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven Gems including two of my Ruby guards . . . and myself. Immediately after my physical form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here.”

Something seemed to snap within Rose when she heard the words, “rebellion ends here.” All her work was supposed to vanish here, right on the spot? Everything else the Sapphire said was absolutely true. What if she was right about the rebellion ending before it could start?

“Rose,” Pearl whispered towards her liege. “She predicts that we’ll be captured.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Rose replied sternly.

Pearl’s jaw dropped. “But she said—“

“I know what she said,” Rose reassured her knight. “But what Sapphire doesn’t know is that we’re a bigger threat than she thinks we are.”

* * *

**Ruby**

 

Warriors from all corners suddenly charged at Pearl and Rose. Pearl sliced through a pair of Quartzes with relative ease; their brute strength being no match for speed and wits. She let out a bloodcurdling battle cry as she tore through more bodies. None of the soldiers seemed to be the wiser.

 _That’s four_ , Rose recited in her head, _according to Sapphire, three more to go._

And would fate have it, three Rubies charged at her, shrieking in defiance. They immediately formed a pyramid and summoned the light from their gemstones, creating a fusion. Now they were equal in size to Rose herself. The triple Ruby-fusion thrust forth at Rose with a clenched fist.

She smirked at their barbaric way of fighting.

Without any effort at all, she slashed through all of them, quickly and efficiently. She watched them all defuse into three miniature Gems and leapt away as Pearl sliced through two of them, narrowly missing a third, who collapsed to the ground in weakness.

Pearl landed in front of the Sapphire, who wasn’t even trying to put up a fight. She had no guards and no Diamond to protect her. But she seemed to be perfectly content.

“Thank you, Ruby,” she said, turning away from Pearl. “You did your best.”

Rose waited for the Sapphire’s demise. She didn’t want to do it, seeing how defenseless she was, but she had no other choice. And besides, the Sapphire seemed to expect it and accepted it passively.

But out of nowhere, instead of seeing the oracle vanish into clouds of dust, Rose saw the Ruby warrior jumping into Sapphire at the last minute, before Pearl could do any damage whatsoever. They glowed together in the air as they leapt out of harm’s way and formed . . .

* * *

**Garnet**

Rose was just as shocked as everyone else. Never has she seen anything so out-of-place and strange. This wasn’t just the formation of a cross-type fusion; this was the birth of a brand-new Gem.

Rose didn’t even know it was possible until now.

The fusion was splashed with color, mixing in blue and pink and whatever to create something extremely abstract. Her appearance seemed to match the expression on her face: confused.

 _This has never happened before_ , Rose thought.

It was impossible.

It was unbelievable.

It was . . . beautiful.

Pearl shook off the surprise off her face and lunged forward with her two swords. Before she could strike, Rose suddenly snatched her arm.

“Wait,” she said. “This is . . .”

Suddenly, a million pairs of angered eyes turned towards them.

“Let’s go,” Rose ordered and Pearl complied, looking at the crowd around them to blurt out a single, “Bye!” before leaving.

It actually worked. They got away. They went against fate and won, just what Rose wanted. But then again . . . the fusion certainly wasn’t part of the plan. But if it wasn’t for her, the Crystal Gems would have surely been captured. That fusion saved the Rebellion. And something told Rose that Blue Diamond wasn’t pleased about it.

* * *

Once again, Rose couldn’t believe it. She was locking eyes with the fusion once again. This time, she could observe her more carefully, noticing the strange inclusion of the third eye and the single boot on her foot.

Still . . . she was more enchanting and fascinating than anything Rose has witnessed before.

She was lost, scared, and undeniably frantic. But she was also liberated and relieved. She reminded her of Rose herself earlier on. She kept asking questions, ones Rose couldn’t answer because it was really all up to the fusion herself. But she answered them anyways, in the only way she knew how.

“Welcome to Earth.”

The fusion then lost the scared look in her multiple eyes and began to gaze upon Rose like she was all-knowing. Then came a longer stream of questions, ones even more confusing than the ones before, ones Rose wished she could answer. But once again, it was really up to the fusion to decide what the answers are.

She didn’t know where she came from, why she was here, and if she really should stay. But more than anything, Rose didn’t want her to leave. She was living proof that castes really can bond with each other equally, without any sense of superiority. She was endless possibilities of what fusion can bring. She was the embodiment of a new kind of relationship.

She was . . . she was . . .

She was the answer.


	3. Lapis Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Rose's greatest regrets. Based on a head-canon I had for a very long time, since watching "The Answer." If you find any flaws with my theory, feel free to comment about it.

I can’t believe she would do this, Rose thought as she turned the silver mirror in her hand over and over. Embedded on the back of it was a cracked teardrop-shaped gemstone.

Blue Diamond was a cruel Gem, just like every other Diamond out there, but this—this was just a whole new low.

Back at the Galaxy Warp, when Pearl had found the mirror and presented it to her and Garnet, Rose denied ever seeing that gem before. Of course, Pearl believed her and decided   
to take it home with them.

But she was lying. She did know the Gem inside that mirror. But she was ashamed of ever being involved with her.

Her name was Lapis Lazuli. She was considered an elite Gem, often feared by some because of what she was capable of. There were other Gems of her kind of course, but they were rare. And because her gemstone was located on her back, she had another special ability up her sleeve; this particular Lazuli could summon water from her gem and use it to form wings. Water was, after all, her weapon of choice. Gems like her were strong and fierce, but only resorted to fighting if it was necessary. The one that was inside the mirror Rose was holding was particularly stubborn about fighting in the Rebellion.

But no one can deny a Diamond’s wishes.

The court of Blue Diamond’s was well aware of the cross-type fusion that was born right in front of their very eyes in their Cloud Arena. Their superior believed it as unholy and disgusting so naturally, they believed it as well. To them, Garnet represented everything that was unlawful about the Crystal Gems and how unworthy low-class Gems were. In fact, after witnessing Garnet’s birth, Blue Diamond insisted all Rubies were untrustworthy and had them shattered, including the other two guards that brought Sapphire to Earth.

And with all of Homeworld already despising her existence, Garnet made another jab at their culture by fighting in the war herself, with a pair of summoned gauntlets and everything.

Naturally, it triggered Blue Diamond’s wrath. At first, the Crystal Gems thought of it as defiance towards Homeworld’s oppressive society. But everything changed when it became a threat to Garnet’s life.

Suddenly, it was bounty hunters left and right, trying to seek out Garnet personally to take her out and present the shards as a prize to Blue Diamond. It shouldn’t actually surprise Rose that she would do such a thing. 

What really surprised her was that she forced a powerful Gem like Lapis Lazuli to break Garnet.

It all happened when Rose had finally convinced Garnet to go off the map and hide for her life. She was resistant at first, saying that the Rebellion needs her since she’s one of the most powerful Gems in the squad. But Rose made a valid enough argument when she said that Garnet wouldn’t be very useful if she was dead.

So off they went, Rose escorting Garnet to a safer location where it was unlikely hunter would follow them. They were about halfway there when they saw a creature with blue wings cut across the sky.

At first, they dismissed it as one of the “birds” that Earth was supplied with, but it was too late to realize that the supposed “bird” wore a Blue Diamond symbol when she landed on the ground in front of them, revealing her mission to eliminate Garnet.

Unfortunately, they were right on the coastline, so Lapis already had her weapons ready. Waves splashed across the once dry sand and suddenly took shape into deadly soldiers. Rose and Garnet were somehow outnumbered when it was only two against one.

But Rose could call upon her own army as well. The vegetation growing nearby made an excellent army of sentient weeds and flowers. And Garnet herself had discovered a new trick: summoning lightning from her fingertips. It was supposed to be a fair fight.

But as it turns out; Homeworld doesn’t like making the fights fair. And Lapis Lazuli had proven to be a worthy adversary when she managed to fight against Rose and Garnet all on her own and win.

Rose lay on the ground helpless and weak, surrounded by the wilted remains of her plant army and was soaking wet. Even if she did wanted to get up, there were still dozens of water clones everywhere, guarding her. They were practically intangible against attacks, unlike solid weeds. Garnet was poofed into the two red and blue gems that made her up. Lapis stood above them, preparing to break them. Rose could almost see a glimpse of hesitance flash across her face. 

Without even trying to do it intentionally, her shield manifested upon her battered arm, and instead of appearing smoothly and gracefully, it materialized with a shocking pang, creating loud vibrations that turned Lapis Lazuli’s weapons into puddles, the water absorbing into the sand, making it useless.

Passion fueling her, Rose stood up once again, taking out her sword and charging into Lapis, who was trembling in panic and surprise. Before Rose made her slash, Lapis made managed to blurt out a message.

“Please, I didn’t want to fight in the first place,” she yelled.

Rose suddenly paused and drew back her sword. Lapis opened her eyes to see that Rose was disarmed. A look of pure confusion settled upon the blue Gem. But she didn’t try to fight Rose again or try to complete her mission either, only stare at her enemy curiously.

That was all proof Rose needed.

“Go,” Rose whispered to her, taking away her shield to symbolize surrender.

Lapis opened her mouth to protest before Rose added, “You spare my friend, I’ll spare you.”

Shocked and dumbfounded, Lapis summoned her wings and flew away. A content smile formed on Rose’s face and she scooped up Ruby and Sapphire, prepared to make the rest of the trek alone.

When Ruby and Sapphire regenerated, they had both questioned Rose before they fused again.

“You actually spared the Gem who tried to kill us?” Ruby yelled in outrage.

Sapphire was a bit more contemplative. “Why didn’t she complete her mission when you surrendered?”

Rose shrugged. “Perhaps she knew what pure forgiveness looked like when she saw it.” She turned towards Ruby to add in, “I bet we won’t ever have to face her again. After all, a soldier can never hurt a Gem who spared her life. Lapis owes me, remember?”

The small red Gem grunted. “Fine, but if she ever comes back, then I’m giving her the fair fight she deserves!”

After a quick fusion, Garnet asked Rose, “What would Blue Diamond do after finding out Lapis failed her mission?”

Rose sighed before saying, “Let’s just hope it’ll all be dismissed as an accident.”

None of that has been proven true though. Not when Rose was seeing the consequences to her actions right in front of her.

Lapis had returned to her Diamond, alright, but it seems that her superior was exhausted of the many failures that she’s seen. And it appears that Lapis was the last straw.

Pearl knows nothing about the Lapis incident. She wasn’t present during the fight at all. In fact, Rose wasn’t sure if Pearl even encountered the full power of a Lapis Lazuli.   
Amethyst of course, was too young to be there and Rose wasn’t prepared to tell her about it anytime soon. In fact, Rose wasn’t sure if Pearl would be prepared to know. What would she think of her when she finds out that Rose had spared the enemy that tried to kill Garnet?

Garnet was the only one who knew of what Lapis had meant to Rose. But it appeared that she wasn’t prepared to let bygones be bygones.

“You don’t know Blue Diamond like I do,” Garnet had insisted, speaking from the Sapphire side of her. “And you don’t know any of Blue Diamond’s court like I do. She’ll be prepared to finish her mission when she comes out. And she won’t be happy to see the Gem that ruined her assignment, either.”

She had to be right. Garnet possessed future vision after all. And Homeworld Gems were fanatically loyal to their Diamonds, it was a known fact. If Rose released Lapis right now, the Gem would surely try to take all the Crystal Gems out. She was the enemy.

Rose turned to the other side of the mirror, seeing her reflection on the smooth surface. No one should be locked in here like this. Rose knew Lapis was no object, she knew that   
Lapis might be good deep down if she really spared Garnet and her during the Rebellion. She knew that the war was over.

Still, she couldn’t take any chances.

She headed towards Pearl and handed her the mirror. “This mirror can record any history through its reflective surface,” she explained, ignoring the jab of guilt. “We might make some use of it later on. Just keep it in your gem until then.”

Pearl nodded obediently and placed the mirror inside her pocket dimension for holding. In the background, Garnet gave Rose a look that said, ‘It’s the right thing to do.’  
But for some reason, it didn’t feel that way for Rose.


	4. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the little overcooked runt.

The Kindergarten was dark, empty, lifeless, and fortunately, inactive. It echoed of the destructive Gem civilization and tyranny. The smell of death still lingered in the air and if Rose was silent enough, she could hear the long dead machinery whirring to life and inserting gemstones into the earth.

Everything within the Kindergarten reeked of age and neglect. It would be very hard for someone to make a shelter out of this, with the cultivating grounds lacking life for miles to see.

But it couldn’t hurt to check.

Rose’s eyes flitted amongst the wreckage and just seeing of all this familiar technology seemed to trigger something. Without any voluntary action whatsoever, a memory flashed before Rose’s eyes; one detailing the moment she first breathed in life. 

Popping out of the ground with a sharp crack, rising out from beneath the earth to see dozens upon dozens of Gems just like her; after witnessing that, she was immediately tagged with a serial code by an overworked-looking Peridot and dragged into a crowd with several other Gems, varying in color and style but all possessing broad shoulders and heavy builds like her. She took in her own appearance and noticed the symbol emblazoned on her chest, depicting a pink diamond.

Lines of workers surrounding them, ones that she was ordered to call her “Kindergarteners,” she was pulled into a group of Gems that were exactly identical to her, and their Kindergartners began their inspection.

They held up their screens and logs, comparing the perfect image of a Quartz to the ones they saw before them. Occasionally, they would pause to touch one of the newborn Gems and take a closer and more invasive look.

Rose, standing tranquilly amidst of the other Rose Quartzes, didn’t pay attention as the Kindergartners poked and invaded their personal space. But then a Kindergartner began to inspect the Rose Quartz next to her, which Rose noticed was a couple of feet shorter than the others in their almost-perfect crowd.

After a bunch of unintelligible muttering, the Kindergartner announced, “Defective!” and suddenly her coworkers snapped to attention, dropping their notes and immediately surrounded the Gem, pulling out various weapons that looked inherently foreign to Rose’s young eyes; she didn’t understand what was happening until she heard a violent crack and then a whoosh.

What had once been a Gem was now a pile of shards on the ashen ground. And that one had only been a couple of minutes old. Rose barely even knew what her fellow Rose Quartz did wrong. But the Kindergartners merely took back their screens and continued inspection like normal, as if someone didn’t just die in the last few minutes.

Shaking her head violently, Rose returned to the present. She sucked in her breath and kept marching on, continuing to inspect the seemingly empty holes that dotted the walls.

Empty, empty, empty, Rose said in her head. I don’t know what Garnet was so worried about. Everything looks in order.

Rose’s footsteps were the only sound that occupied the otherwise silence of the Kindergarten, but suddenly, another patter of footsteps accompanied hers.

Frightened, Rose’s shield instinctively materialized on her arm, knowing to come when Rose felt endangered. Another sound cut through the barren wind, one that sounded like a child’s laughter.

A voice then followed. “Take that, you stupid rock!”

Without hesitation, Rose’s steady trot quickened into a sprint, trying to locate the source of the sound.

“Who was that?” she cried. “Is anyone here?”

This couldn’t be happening. There can’t be any more Homeworld Gems, not anymore. They all fled in panic when Rose had taken down her Diamond. Could one of them have possibly stayed? Could one of them actually have been foolish enough to try and restart Homeworld’s progress? 

The answer might have been a resounding yes, from what Rose could see.

“Show yourselves,” Rose’s voice gradually rose with panic. “I’m not afraid of you! I’ll shatter you myself if I’ll have to! Don’t you know who I am?”

After a moment of dead silence, Rose saw a purple blur dart pass out of the corner of her eye, about the size of a small human child, from behind a pile of split rock.

The strange creature took refuge inside of a ground-level hole, which was about the size and shape of itself. Lowering her shield, Rose ran towards it, preparing for the absolute worst.

What could it be? Another corrupt Gem, a possible Homeworld soldier, maybe even a drone sent by Blue Diamond herself? Gritting her teeth, Rose shoved the stone blocking the passageway to the hole and peered inside.

Staring back at her was neither a malicious monster nor an ill-intentioned scout; it was in fact, a newborn Gem.

Rose knew them when she saw them. She saw countless others before, and even looked like one of them thousands of years ago. A Quartz—an Amethyst to be more specific—one that lacked the murderous glare that would’ve manifested if the Gem had gotten the chance to be trained, was pressed up against the far wall of her hole. Rose knew Amethysts well; they worked under Blue Diamond’s control.

But what really shocked Rose was that she was not at all large or intimidating; she was practically child-like in stature. Her arms were still stocky and her muscles were still apparent, but she could easily be a few inches taller than a normal Ruby.

She reminded her of the defective Rose Quartz she stood by practically millennia ago.

“D-don’t you dare try to hurt me!” the Amethyst snarled in a way that was both threatening and adorable. “J-just because you’re like—I don’t know, like three times my size—doesn’t mean you’re stronger than me!”

“I’m not here to hurt you,” Rose whispered apologetically, a pink flush running into her cheeks as she remembered that she was scared a few moments ago.

Seeing that the little Quartz was so small and tiny seemed to relieve Rose a little. She always knew that Gems like her were supposed to be murderous drones, but it seems that the Gem in front of her was an exception. 

“Then what was with the big plate?” Amethyst spat out hastily.

“What plate?” Rose asked and then remembered her shield that had been summoned involuntarily. “Oh that, that was my shield. It’s made to protect, not to kill.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Amethyst asked. “Are you going to take me away?”

“I would never do that,” Rose reassured the little Gem, now finding her to be precious.

“How would I know you’re telling the truth?” Amethyst whimpered.

“Because I’m just like you,” Rose whispered, holding out her hand for Amethyst to take.

“But you’re so big,” Amethyst replied.

“To me, that doesn’t matter,” Rose shrugged and she felt Amethyst’s chubby little fingers lace with hers, pulling her out of the dark hole and into the faint light.

“What’s your name?” Amethyst asked.

“Rose Quartz,” the pink Gem answered.

“Where are you taking me?” the young Gem asked.

Rose thought for a moment before answering. “Somewhere where no one will hurt you,” she said.


	5. Corrupted Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences to Rose's actions.

What Rose wanted most after the war was a chance to live normally, to create a safe place for both humanity and Gem-kind to live in harmony, far from Homeworld tyranny.

But she really created was a place even more dangerous than before.

During the war, it was chaos everywhere. Wrecked Gem structures, wasted potential, shards of past lives littering the ground, and every organic and inorganic creature for themselves. At first, the wreckage was necessary, a sure sign that effort was put into the Crystal Gems’ cause, back when it seemed to be fixable. But then, Homeworld got frustrated and tried much more grueling techniques to break Rose’s spirits and continue what it had started. And it had lasted for over a thousand years.

A thousand years of pain and suffering.

A thousand years of grief and sacrifice.

A thousand years’ worth of memories that was too stubborn to ever be forgotten.

And what was it worth?

All ever Rose got in return for her work and sacrifice were only a few of her friends left, a surrogate Quartz left in the Kindergarten, and empty hope that the mess she created would be fixed. The humans she cherished so deeply were greatly reduced in numbers but nonetheless stayed by her side and treasured for what she has done. But over time, humans realized that Rose wasn’t exactly like them and her legends became twisted over the years. They foretold her as a hero, as a goddess, or as an otherworldly creature that meant them harm. Some tribes turned against her for what made her different, some of them revered her as a great warrior from the ancestral gods, gifted with immortality.

It was so strange that they had forgotten what her kind has done to them. But Rose was grateful for it. They had forgotten what she had once been like.

But one thing they often noticed from her was that she often brought along horrid creatures. 

Wherever Rose and her fellow comrades went, a flock of grotesque monsters followed and tried to destroy them, often bringing down a couple of humans along with them. Some of the great monsters were recorded into mythology, such as the multi-headed beast that doubled in faces when beheaded.

She explained to the humans that they were enchanted monsters that were intent on killing them. That was far from the truth however. She just couldn’t bear to tell them what they really were. 

They were just like her once.

Each and every one of the beasts that harmed mankind was once a Gem like her. Each of them had a story and each of them had a name. But what Rose eventually learned from humans was that they often twisted stories around to fit how they saw things. She didn’t think that it was that different from Gems, now that she was contemplating it.

Gem beasts were often the Homeworld warriors that the Diamond Authority abandoned, either intentionally or not, Rose will never know. She noticed that a lot of them were common Gems; and she knew very well that Homeworld never really cared for the ordinary Gems that could be cultivated easily. They believed it wasn’t a waste to lose a couple, only stepping in when it was the rare and valuable that were harmed. And from what Rose could see, there were a lot of discarded common Gems left behind.

And from what she could tell, she knew that the Gem beasts didn’t exactly like the planet they were forced to stay on. Rose knew that they were fighting on opposite sides and everything but she still felt pity for them anyways. They believed that they were caught in a prison for something that they believed was right. She knew how well the Diamond Authority lied. She knew how they twisted the truth until it felt like what they did was justified.

She wanted to help them.

Amethyst was too young to understand. All Rose ever told her was that the corrupt Gems they collected needed to be stabilized in a bubble and eventually helped. She wasn’t sure if she ever told her that they meant them harm.

Pearl didn’t trust them. She loathed everything Homeworld cultivated and believed them to be just as bad as the Diamonds. Rose couldn’t blame her. After all, her entire life was suffering at the hands of the elite Gems. But Pearl wanted them to be out of the way so they could live in peace. All Pearl could see was the monster on the outside.

Garnet . . . Garnet was a bit mixed on the subject. She wanted them not to hurt humanity and knew that they had to be sealed away as quickly as possible. But she was a bit more empathetic than Pearl was. But she didn’t say much about it. Rose couldn’t tell if it was because she didn’t care that much or if she had a few dark opinions about them that she didn’t want to tell Rose.

Every so often, she went into the Burning Room and released a corrupted Gem from its bubble. It would put up a fight and try to escape but she kept it stable by blocking all the exits and forcing it to shape-shift into a smaller form. Then she would activate a couple of her healing tears to see if it would do the trick. The monster would simply just snarl in return and try to attack her, believing the tears to be a weapon. Sometimes, she tried talking as a tactic: reassurance that they weren’t going to be harmed and that the Crystal Gems weren’t enemies.

But the creatures never took the time to contemplate what she said to them. They were out for bloodshed and wanted to see Rose die before them. Eventually Rose would get frustrated and lock them away into a bubble again, feeling guilt and self-loathing as she did so.

She didn’t understand what she was doing wrong. What was the key element she was missing? What made the corrupted Gems the way they were? Was the reason none of the tactics she tried were working because of herself?  
No matter how hard she tried, Rose soon enough realized that perhaps there was some damage that she couldn’t fix.


	6. Rainbow Quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose learns how to fuse . . . in the real way.

Rose had always found fusion fascinating.

She was never meant to do it herself; her superiors saying that it wasn’t necessary for her to, and she’ll never be able to find herself a suitable partner or the right opportunity. 

But she was still curious about how it felt.

She witnessed it before on the battlefields plenty of times; mostly it was Rubies who needed an extra advantage (which, apparently was always). Seeing Gems summon light from their core and reverting back into their pure form—insubstantial light—and then phase into another Gem and sharing a new form together, one that was far more powerful than before.

Quartzes like Rose were told that fusion was a tactic only reserved for those who need it—and that they were of the few that didn’t. After all, they were already gigantic and powerful enough on their own; as if they needed to improve upon their skill.

Some Quartzes Rose knew thought of fusion as an act of cowardice, stating that only the weak would try to call upon another to strengthen themselves. True warriors didn’t need anybody.

But no matter what she heard, Rose still believed that fusion must be privilege, even if no one else agreed with her.

Garnet opened her eyes.

Witnessing her birth in front of several other Homeworld Gems unlocked endless possibilities; Rose had previously believed it was impossible for Gems of different types to fuse but she was looking at the counter-evidence right now!

She then realized that the only reason that Homeworld never thought it was possible before was because they never tried to. They always stuck to the stifling traditions of the   
past and never seem to move forward in any way.

Naturally, Homeworld shunned this work of art, this new innovator, like she was garbage, a plight on their perfect society. The two Gems who made up this beautiful creature   
were now outcasts and lived on their own in the wilderness, all because of one noble act they were told was mutiny.

But Rose felt pity for those who were tossed aside and gave them chances. She immediately welcomed this newcomer into the Crystal Gems, where she can be free to be herself.

This new Gem was then christened “Garnet,” saying it was the name of the new gemstones embedded in her palms.

Rose was fascinated by it. Garnet’s gems were no longer red and blue, but a new purplish-red color. She truly was something entirely new, a creature with her own name. She never seen a pure “Garnet” before and wondered why. Why couldn’t the Kindergartners manufacture such a Gem?

For now, fusion seemed to be the only method to create a “Garnet.”

Pearl was also curious about it. She was surprised when Garnet summoned a weapon herself: a pair of gauntlets that was a larger, more powerful versions of Ruby’s. She was even more shocked when she realized Garnet inherited Sapphire’s future vision. To her, Garnet was her own little science experiment.

Like Rose, Pearl had never experienced fusion before either. But for an entirely different reason: she wasn’t considered too high to fuse, instead she was considered too low. Pearls were made to look pretty and serve their masters; it wouldn’t be very pretty if they created new beings together, would it? And Pearls weren’t supposed to associate themselves with other Gems of their kind, seeing that their masters are their sole purpose, so they would never get the chance anyways. No one would ever deface their property in such a manner. What kind of master would need their Pearl to fight anyways?

But now Pearl was looking at her chance right in the eyes.

It didn’t take very long before Crystal Gems began experimenting themselves. They thought of it as another jab at their society’s old ways, as another act of rebellion and anarchy that they were known for.

But Rose wanted to take it seriously.

Random fusions were made, ones that were chaotic and defused faster than those of Homeworld’s armies, nothing like Garnet. They either fell apart before their gemstones got the chance to merge or stayed together too long and were impossible to separate. They didn’t know what was wrong. Garnet seemed so perfect and stable; what was wrong with them?

The answer was love.

Intimate feelings were needed. Without it, fusions had as much personality as a knife. Two opposing Gems weren’t stable together inside of a new being and it could severely hurt   
their fusion’s psyche. Fusion should not be forced. Instead it has to be handled with care. Pick someone carefully instead of the first one you see. It’s an experience meant to be treasured, not thrown together violently for an adrenaline rush. The fusion’s power comes from the bond between their components, rather than the sum of their parts.

And when Rose learned the secret, she couldn’t imagine her first fusion with anyone other than Pearl, who’s been by her through the best and worst times.

When she suggested it to her, Pearl immediately blushed and stared at the ground. The way Garnet described it, it seemed so intimate.

“You sure we would be good together?” Pearl asked.

“I know so,” Rose said in response, which elicited a smile from the white Gem.

It took a lot of practice, both being inexperienced, but the dance routine was simple enough to master. Reverting back into their pure form was a bit trickier. But Rose was determined to see the experience for herself. And Pearl was determined to please her.

Rose was right: the two of them were good together. They had created a fusion far more elegant and beautiful than Garnet and managed to stick together longer than the other Crystal Gem fusions. Long pale blond hair hung down their back and now Rose was seeing the world through two pairs of eyes instead of one.

At first, it was shaky. Thoughts collided together, words were scrambled, and motor skills were less than pleasing. But then her personality blended together, and created someone who was neither Rose nor Pearl; but someone with a name, an identity, a vision.

A name registered inside her head: Rainbow Quartz.

It fit perfectly.


	7. Homeworld Castes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way different Gems were treated never felt fair towards Rose.

**Pearls**

Rose never really saw the point in owning a Gem.

As much as she liked collecting things, the idea of possessing something that could move and talk; it frightened her. It didn’t matter what the other Quartzes in her league thought: she would never buy one. No one was forcing her to, anyways.

Instead, she observed how her comrades treated their Pearls.

They were often left by the side, to stand in as decoration and possibly dance for entertainment if it was necessary. They did any task they were told to; even if it meant breaking the boundaries of their programming. It didn’t matter to them; if it made their master happy, who cares if they got hurt in the process?

That kind of thinking made Rose worry.

What made things worse was instead of cherishing that devotion, their masters decided to use it to their advantage. What they made their servants do behind closed doors nearly traumatized Rose when she first witnessed it. Pearls didn’t seem to possess any capacity of shame; they could do anything you say and never be humiliated. Or maybe they did possess some form of dignity but didn’t show it.

“Oh Rose, that’s just what Pearls made to do; it’s only what they want to do. No one’s forcing them to do anything.”

“Oh Rose, it’s not like they’re bothered by it. They know their place. And our Pearls are still content. That only proves my point.”

“Oh Rose, they’re not even real Gems. Why are you even worrying about them?”

She hears those kinds of things every day. But nothing could suppress the way her nonexistent heart lurched when she saw a Pearl subjected to such . . . cruelty.

Every time she asked why a Gem should be treated that way, she got the same response.

“They’re the most common Gem; practically useless for anything else. They don’t have any special ability that could be of use for labor or engineering or military. We’re only using what they could provide for us: silent obedience.”

Some replaceable shiny object we’ve decided to put to use: that’s what every Homeworld Gem saw a Pearl.

But Rose saw something more inside.

* * *

**Rubies**

Every Ruby Rose has ever encountered absolutely worshipped her. Both Gem castes were in the same league and served the same purpose: to fight and protect elite Gems, especially Diamonds. They were taught the same values: loyalty, courage, dignity, and honorable sacrifice. They were often trained the same way: brutally.

To Rose, they were hardly any differences.

But apparently, the difference was obvious to everyone else.

Rubies were easy to procure, simple to manufacture, and one could possess practically millions of them. If one died, it was considered a minor setback.

Quartzes, on the other hand, were rarer and were of better value. When one died, it was something to be grieved and missed dearly.

What was also glaringly different was how they were treated.

Rubies could be shattered every day. When one was caught out of formation or perhaps seen breaking a minor rule; they were found guilty almost immediately. They expected a short life and found it a miracle when they survive one cycle.

Quartzes’ discipline was a bit more relaxed. Crimes against Homeworld were rare when it came to Gems so loyal but it could almost be missed entirely. The only time when they could be punished was if they committed a crime against someone of higher status, such as their own Diamond. Only then would they ever have to pay through their death.

Somehow, even though she was told it wasn’t an important issue, Rose found this unfair.

* * *

**Peridots**

Peridots were of low status, higher than the lowly Pearls who serve the elite or laborer Gems like Rubies, but still considered rather common.

But every Peridot Rose has encountered doesn’t see things this way.

They possessed massive egos and believed that they were far superior than the other Gems who slaved away in other colonies, trying to maintain order in the Empire, or those who protected. Most Peridots were stationed at Homeworld and has never seen other planets in their prime, which was why they were constantly in need of informants and escorts.

Sometimes, Rose wished she could give them a reality check.

She knew what the Diamonds truly thought of them and what their true value was to Homeworld’s society.

“Practically unnecessary,” Blue Diamond proclaims, who only uses them when she needed Kindergartens built.

“Just as worthy as any lowly Ruby or Topaz,” White Diamond says nonchalantly, with an eye roll, Rose might add.

“I could never keep track of how many I have under my control,” Yellow Diamond states with rather obvious distaste.

Rose could imagine how they would react to hearing those words; the superior glow in their eyes disintegrating into dust, their confident stance melting away into a fetal position, any past conceit dissolving until what was left was only an empty husk.

But she saw the way they took pride in what they did, their dedication to their superiors, even if they were invisible to them, and the confidence they emanated whenever they stood amongst other common Gems.

So she let them have their pride, even if it was irritating, it was something to be treasured when looking at their rather low standpoint on the system.

* * *

**Lapis Lazulis**

Witnessing what they were capable of when provoked . . . Rose has simply learned to stay out of their way.

* * *

**Sapphires**

Gems cared about Sapphires.

When one was uncomfortable, everyone around them went out of their way to fix that.

When one needed care, nothing else mattered but their content.

When one needed to be punished, it was something much lighter than if a Gem of lower status committed the same crime.

When one died, other Gems grieved. That was something especially rare when you could be easily replaced. But Sapphires weren’t. That was what made them special.

Their power was needed amongst the Diamond Authority. They were treasured and rare. They had better chances of living than most Gems.

* * *

**Quartzes**

Rose never quite understood what was so special about her own kind. So her shoulders were pretty broad, it was a bit of an eyesore when looking in the mirror. So she could summon a weapon, she has learned over time that this was no remarkable feat. So she could squeeze a Gem to death with her bare fists . . . maybe that was something to be proud of.

But when seeing how other Gems were treated . . . she was so surprised that she was so treasured when she was made the same way as everyone else.

* * *

**Diamonds**

All Rose knew was that there was no one else she hated more than a Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be very much appreciated.


	8. Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the point of falling in love again when it's going to be the same failure over and over? Rose then realized that Greg was different.

Rose has had many human lovers.

On Homeworld, intimate relationships were practically unheard of. No one had the time and patience to get to know someone else on another. Besides, it would be too distracting from work ethics and only be chaos for the both of them.

Earth was different.

Rose hardly ever saw a human on their own without some sort of companion or partner and the way they interacted with each other was much more different than what Rose experienced with her comrades. Often the reason behind such frivolity was to start a family and live together (although over time, Rose realized that not all couples can have children, but that never bothered her).

Intimacy, family, love: these were all foreign words to Rose. But it came naturally to humans like it was an instinct.

A lot of things she didn’t understand were often natural for humans. It never had to be taught from parent to child; it just manifested on its own when a human reached a certain age.

In a way, Rose thought it was similar to how Gems popped out of the ground knowing what they were and what they did. But she was never implemented with such knowledge.

And whenever Rose came across something humans knew and she didn’t, she always tried to learn it for herself.

She had many romances with other humans, just to experience the feeling that humans knew and she failed to understand. At first, the men she courted with were more fascinated by her special powers. They tried to study what made her different and even attempted to exploit her for their own purposes.

Naturally, Rose tired of the same thing over and over and tried again after a few centuries. It was then that humans accepted her as an individual instead of an unearthly goddess. But the men of that time period expected too much from her and often left when she told them she never heard of cooking and cannot provide children. As much as she tried, her lovers eventually realized that Rose was different from their kind. She cannot provide the same things a human can and doesn’t understand the natural instincts humans possessed. Not all of them had the patience to teach them to her. Not all of them wanted the same things as her. Not all of them understood where she came from.

But there were the people who stayed. Those who treated Rose like a normal being and learned to cope with her strange lifestyle. But they couldn’t follow down her path. Rose was a warrior who protected Earth and her human lovers couldn’t keep up with that. They got lost in the intense everyday events that Rose found normal and failed to understand the reason why she wanted to love them in the first place. And Rose knew that she could never keep them forever. Even if her lover survived through all the obstacles of their relationship, it didn’t prevent them from succumbing to the inevitable.

Every successful relationship ended with the same thing: Rose watched them fade away and strives to move on.

* * *

When there aren’t any threats to Earth to distract her, Rose went to the human civilization that surrounded the Temple she resided in, otherwise known as Beach City.

She remembered when the city was first being built: Amethyst was excited to see humans for the first time, Pearl was persistent to keep them from seeing what kind of horrors their territory had in store, and Garnet was just happy to see how far they progressed. Rose was always worried for their safety but nonetheless loved how much they built and how it changed from century and century.

What had used to be cobblestone streets lined with snug little shops and taverns were now homey family-run restaurants and tourist stops filled with little plastic treasures. What had used to be rows of thatch-roofed cottages were now houses and apartment buildings of brick and stone. It was what Rose loved most about humans: as primitive as they are, they never failed to progress and change their values.

The beach at night was always silent and cloaked in darkness but it was different tonight. Lights were set up, setting a bright, incandescent glow on a wooden stage. Plastic chairs surrounded the stage, ever so empty, and enormous speakers were placed along with tables filled with merchandise and equipment. At first, Rose assumed it was a public gathering orchestrated by the authorities but then she realized what made this event different from other public gatherings: it was completely vacant.

Finally, a voice made itself heard and it was singing. Rose looked up on the stage to see the turned back of a musician, recognizable by long flowing locks of dark hair. He was holding a guitar that was hooked up to the speakers and was singing into a microphone. His song filled the beach air and it crooned the tale of ambitions and dreams, desires to see the stars and the moon, aspirations that everyone else told him were impossible. It reminded Rose of herself, in a way.

When the delightful song ended, the singer looked up to hear the vast silence of his nonexistent crowd. A look of disappointment settled upon him until his expression perked up when he heard Rose’s enthusiastic clapping.

“Thanks for coming, everyone,” the singer spoke into the microphone, treating as if Rose was an entire crowd. “I’m Mr. Universe. If you like what you just heard, go check out our merch table! My manager Marty can hook you up with CDs, and T-shirts—"

He paused when he saw that the table was completely lacking in management. “Oh, wait he’s not there,” he continued rather downtrodden. “Guess I’m going over there now.”

Once Mr. Universe was settled on the merchandise table, Rose walked up to him and plucked a CD off the counter. “ _Space Train to the Cosmos_ ,” she read off the cover, interested in the artwork depicting the place where she once resided.

“Yeah!” the musician said enthusiastically. He began belting out another song. “One way ticket and I’m ready to r-ride!”

“How will you get back?” Rose asked.

“Back,” Mr. Universe repeated dubiously.

“Back to Earth,” Rose replied.

“I’m never coming back,” Mr. Universe said casually, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Rose was rather shocked to hear that. There wasn’t any other place as free as Earth. Other planets were either targeted for Homeworld or already under its control.

“Oh, that’s awful!” she cried. “This is your home.”

“Uh . . . you want that?” Greg asked after an awkward silence. “You can have it . . . and it comes with a free T-shirt!” he said as he held up a shirt that couldn’t possibly fit Rose’s body. “Oh, you probably need a bigger one . . . I’ve got an extra-extra-large one in my van! Stay right there!”

He hopped off his chair and ran towards his vehicle, splashed bright with paint.

Rose hummed while waiting, only to realize just how late it was. Darkness was already cloaking the horizon and Pearl would only assume she was being attacked by Gem monsters if she stayed behind. She glanced towards the musician’s van. Perhaps he had more important places to go.

She left the beach in a hurry, Mr. Universe’s song still imprinted in her memory.

* * *

When she thought that Mr. Universe would carry on with his tour and forget all about her was when she saw Garnet carrying the musician over her head, trying to toss him over the fence that guarded their home.

“Wait!” she cried when she saw the sight. “Mr. Universe?”

She had assumed that he would be off again, signing autographs and singing on stages, like he said in his song, but here he was!

“It’s you!” Mr. Universe cried before Garnet dropped him, letting him topple onto the sand with a grunt. Rose leapt into the air and landed before the disheveled musician holding out her hand to help him up.

“Are you alright?” she asked him.

Mr. Universe’s eyes lit up in a way that Rose couldn’t either discern as gratefulness or wonder as he took Rose’s outstretched hand.

“You know this human?” Pearl interrupted with disgusted shock.

“He was playing a concert on the beach and I couldn’t help myself,” Rose answered, clasping her hands together shyly.

“No one can ignore the Universe,” Mr. Universe bragged, flipping his hair. “I brought you this!” he said as held up the T-shirt he promised her an hour ago. “It’s the free T-shirt that came with the free CD.”

"Why thank you!” Rose said happily, taking the shirt and pressing it against her body. “His gimmick is space,” she whispered when her comrades surrounded her in curiosity.

“Hey, play something, music man!” Amethyst cried out in excitement.

“Better make it good,” Garnet warned him, summoning a gauntlet to harden the threat.

“Ah man, I’m working on this awesome set that’s going to kill it at my next show!” Mr. Universe said excitably. “Next show . . . oh geez, what time is it?”

“Night . . . time?” Pearl said slowly.

“Yeah, Marty’s probably looking for me,” Mr. Universe said. “We’re supposed to hit the road . . . Big show in a big city . . . and I didn’t drop out of community college for nothing!”

“What?” Pearl asked briefly before being interrupted by Rose.

“Well, you better hurry,” Rose said. “You don’t want to miss your space train to the cosmos.”

She was not disappointed, she knew humans lived short lives and they didn’t have all the time in the world to follow their dreams and stay by their friends’ side.

“Okay!” Mr. Universe said with a wink as he raced off the cliff that housed the Temple. He turned for a brief second before adding, “I hope the stars will align for us to meet again!”

“I’m sure they will,” Rose cried out hopefully, even though she knew deep down that it probably wasn’t true.

“Bye, music man!” Amethyst blurted out with a wave.

When Mr. Universe trotted off the beach and out of sight, Pearl frowned and said, “I can sing!”

Unable to hold it back, Garnet chuckled, which elicited a laugh from Amethyst which caused Rose to crack a smile.

“What?” she asked, unaware of exactly how desperate she was being.

* * *

Humans always surprised Rose, which was why she didn’t expect for the man to return to the Temple again, this time carrying a guitar and bringing with him a song to sing.

She could hear his music croon from the other side of her door, and it worried her. She knew that those who stayed were often the ones who faded away the fastest. She wasn’t prepared to go through the same things again: a human enchanted by her mystery and power and trudging through impossible obstacles to see her again only to die off after a few decades or so.

It was the same cycle over and over again, and Rose couldn’t take it.

Finally, she opened her door and emerged from the cloudy haven that she called her room. She saw Mr. Universe kneeling before the door, amazed to see her again.

“Please . . . go away,” Rose said slowly and sadly.

Mr. Universe sprung to his feet and backed away nervously. “I’m sorry . . . did I?”

Rose didn’t know how to explain this lightly. How could she ever tell him about her previous failures with love, how quickly her lovers fade away? How could she tell him that it would be impossible for him to be there forever, not when both their definitions of “forever” were two entirely different words?

She sighed and tried to explain it the best she could. “You're awfully cute . . . and I really wanna play with you, but your life is short and you have dreams. I won't let you give up on everything you want.”

Mr. Universe bowed his head low and let his hair obscure his eyes. “That’s going to be a problem . . .” he said.

“Huh?” Rose piped up. “You’re everything I want!” he cried out, with a burning look of passion in his eyes. Stunned, Rose let herself give into the laugh inside of her, flattered by how much he cared for her in just one night.

 _Maybe this time would be different_ , Rose thought as a tear slid off her face and landed in a puddle by the Warp Pad.


	9. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of many Pearl-centered stories.

If Rose was asked to describe Pearls all in one word, she would most likely choose between the words: “obedient,” “empty-minded,” “submissive,” or perhaps “soulless,” if she wasn’t afraid to be bold.

They had other features to be proud of; such as their beauty and flawless efficiency as slaves, but truly, they were absolutely nothing without their master. Without a master, there was no reason to speak, move, or respond to any of their surroundings. No matter how beautiful and graceful, a Pearl would always be devoid of any emotion other than submission.

That was what Rose had thought before . . . before she met her.

A Pearl abandoned by her master for reasons unbeknownst by Rose herself. All she knew was that she had caught her master raising her weapon high above Pearl’s delicate gem, prepared to shatter her.

Rose had no right to interfere; what go on between a Pearl and her master are completely private matters, but for some reason, Rose had seen something different in the Pearl’s eyes. Something other than the complete emptiness she was used to seeing inside a Pearl. The Pearl was trembling, obviously, with certain death dangling over her head like an omen, but there was a steely glint in her eye, like she was prepared for this, like she knew it would happen, and that she accepted it wholeheartedly.

Most Gems would collapse into fear when faced with execution such as this. But not this Pearl; almost as if she didn’t want to appear afraid in front of her master, like she had pride in the way of that.

But that was impossible. Pearls possessed no pride at all. After all, what good was a servant that would second-think utter humiliation? But she seemed to be different.

And somehow, Rose didn’t want it to go to waste.

In the blink of an eye, Rose blocked the master’s attack with her shield, creating a sharp vibration when the weapon made contact with her armor, promptly causing her to fall back with a thud.

While her master was temporarily unconscious, Rose snatched the Pearl’s arm and dove away, taking her to the farthest reaches possible. She took the Pearl into her private grotto, shielded away from most of Homeworld, exclusively for her and her only . . . well, until now.

The Pearl opened her eyes to see dazzling light again, instead of the death she expected. Her fate had changed course and now she was staring right into the eyes of the humble Rose Quartz.

Neither of them knew what to do.

“W-why, why you did that?” was the first words that came out the Pearl’s mouth. 

Rose drew in a deep breath and said, “She was about to shatter you, and I couldn’t let her do that.”

The Pearl’s eyes grew wide with surprise. “B-but that was absolutely unnecessary! M-my master can report you for interfering with her personal matters and stealing her property!   
This would be more costly to you than it would be to me! Who cares if I was shattered?”

“I would care!” Rose blurted out, shocked and disgusted that Pearl would even think that way about herself.

Pearl froze, finally taking in all of Rose’s vast beauty. “You just met me,” she said slowly. “How could you ever care about me? Why would anybody care about me?” 

Rose stiffened and clasped her hands together gently. “I don’t know what they taught you about yourself, but I don’t believe any of it. To me, every creature is worth protecting   
and that includes Pearls like you.”

Pearl blinked once, then twice, in utter disbelief. Rose couldn’t blame her. Gems’ minds are often filled with monotonous statements, declaring that they are worthless compared to their superiors and their deaths would mean nothing to Homeworld’s empire. Pearl was just like any other common Gem in Homeworld society.

“Listen,” Rose explained. “I am the second-in-command to Pink Diamond, first and best of my league. If I get in any trouble, my position often slides me right out of it. You don’t have to worry about me. I would be able to be seen with you without any consequence.”

Pearl’s eyes widened with wonder. To be free of consequence was a dream for every Gem under a Diamond’s control. Rose was free to do whatever she wanted to do, as long as it   
doesn’t involve directly disobeying a Diamond, especially her Diamond. And as far as Rose knew, Pink Diamond wouldn’t care about a missing Pearl.

It both comforted her and worried her.

“Why was your master punishing you for anyways?” Rose asked.

Pearl’s smile faded and her eyes trailed to the dead soil beneath her feet. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she muttered and for a brief moment, Rose swore she saw her fingers flit   
up towards the gemstone placed on her forehead.

Rose shrugged. “Well, I won’t force you to tell me,” she sighed and she gestured towards the private paradise surrounding them. “Feel free to make yourself at home. I have a feeling that we’ll have to wait a while before your master gives up searching for you.”

Pearl trembled as she clasped her hands at her chest, in the fashion Rose had witnessed Pearls do. “W-what do you want me to do?”

It was clear that it was so rare a Pearl was offered this kind of freedom, and that Pearl was afraid to break this fragile standing she now had with Rose.

“Whatever you wish to do,” Rose answered her with a smile.

It took a while, but Pearl was eventually coaxed out of hiding in Rose’s grotto after the danger passed. Afterwards, she never wanted to leave Rose’s side. She agreed with every   
word that came out of her mouth, attended to her every need, and refused to leave her alone. 

At first, it felt discomforting. But once Pearl revealed her true nature, curious and intelligent and desiring to see what other Gems experienced, she became a true friend to Rose Quartz and it wasn’t long until Rose was ever so fond of Pearl’s presence and wished for her to stay by her side.

To all the other elite Gems, it appeared that Rose had finally purchased herself a Pearl, if not one that didn’t exactly match her placement.

Secondhand Pearl, they proclaimed, shaking their heads at Rose’s denounces of the wealth and luxury she had clear access to.

Pearl’s old master had given up her search, purchasing a newer and better Pearl, one of a more expensive model. Pearl’s memory ached a little when she saw her old master with her new Pearl, one that was free of the . . . flaws Pearl possessed.

The word defective still echoed inside her head at times when she felt less than confident. But none of that mattered to Pearl now. She had someone new, someone who didn’t care whether or not she was defective, who still enjoyed her company regardless and let her have her freedom.

Someone who Pearl swears to never let out of her sight.


	10. Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's greatest secret of all.

Pink Diamond’s death should’ve been the end of it.

Rose was all prepared to leave the past behind her. No more pain and regret, no more wondering if things could’ve been different, no more feeling tears behind her eyelids whenever she looked up at the night sky.

Her life on Homeworld was behind her. They tried to destroy her brethren, she’ll destroy theirs. The past burned and crumbled like a fire but it shed light towards the future. Everything that had to be done was done. There was no one else left to suffer for Rose’s actions. Gems have died trying to serve her cause, forced to fight against her, or punished just because she was associated with them.

But it was over.

Finally, she could live on Earth peacefully. Homeworld could burn to ashes for all she cared. Rose no longer had to worry about the Diamonds or any of their followers. She was free.

* * *

After what happened with Amethyst, Rose should’ve seen this coming. But she expected that the Gem sprawled on the desert sand before her would’ve died by now, either by a foolish misjudgment of how Earth worked or by completely going mad and committing suicide. Rose had seen Gems like her do such a thing when they lose their purpose.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel impressed that she survived this long.

“Please, I won’t hurt you,” Rose cooed as she took a step towards the abandoned Gem.

The Gem took two steps back and curled up her knees to her chest, trembling and waiting for certain death.

“I swear, there’s no one with me,” Rose said as gently as possible.

The Gem kept silent. Then again, Rose expected that from her. She knew her for eons and there has never been one situation where she uttered a single word. Other sounds came out of her mouth, however: gasps when she was surprised, little whistles when she demanded help, sometimes little humming when Rose decided to sing, and when no one else could see her, little sobs as she broke down crying. And it looked as if she was about to cry right now.

“I know what I did was wrong,” Rose whispered. “But you have to understand, I had no choice. And besides, has she ever even cared about you the same way I did? For years and years, she has neglected you and carried you around like a doll. And through it all, I’ve been there for you. She deserved it.”

The delicate Gem narrowed her eyes and avoided Rose’s gaze. It was unsettling to see her so emotional. She had usually been so docile and obedient, sometimes a bit anxious, but nevertheless picture-perfect. It was so strange to see her exhibit emotions.

Rose didn’t need to procure the truth out of her friend-turned-adversary; all she needed to do was feel it. It was a gift of hers; she could sense the feelings and thoughts from other Gems and if she tried hard enough, she could even communicate with them via gemstone. It only worked on Gems, however, and it frustrated Rose that she could never project this ability on humans.

“I know how you feel,” Rose whispered, walking closer and closer towards the defenseless Gem, who desperately scurried further and further away. “You have no home, no master, no one left to care for you or protect you. After all, Gems like you aren’t normally the most noticed on Homeworld.”

The Gem looked up at Rose again and nodded weakly in response. Her arms fell to her sides as she kept listening, no longer using them to shield herself from Rose.

“And I know there’s no other option than to just wither here and die,” Rose continued, her voice growing heavy with grief and regret. “But if please, if you could ever find it in yourself to trust me again, I swear I won’t let you suffer here alone.”

Unimaginable silence slogged by, making time creep slower and slower. But after contemplating it for who knows how long, the Gem got up on her knees and slowly reached out towards Rose, who enveloped her in a deep embrace, running her fingers through the Gem’s wild mane-like curls that mimicked her own and Pink Diamond’s.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m still here for you,” Rose sobbed quietly. “I really missed you, Pink Pearl.”

* * *

Pink Pearl didn’t wish to go to the Crystal Temple. Rose understood why; she was uncomfortable with going to one of the main bases of the war that took away almost everything from her. And deep down, Rose was relieved to hear that (or sense that) since she didn’t know what her comrades would think. Pearl would immediately panic and demand she needed to be bubbled, Amethyst would be utterly confused why there were two Pearls and Rose would need to explain Homeworld’s system, and Garnet . . . Rose wasn’t exactly sure but she knew she would most likely side with Pearl.

It was true that Pink Pearl probably wasn’t trustworthy. Being a Pearl that belonged to a Diamond, her loyalty to Homeworld might still remain, and she would especially be dangerous because her master had died at the hands of Rose. But Rose had spent millennia after millennia with her, far longer that she had known Pearl, and Pink Pearl was now completely cut off from Homeworld. Rose refused to believe she would betray her.

Instead, her loyalty aligned with Rose. She served her whenever Rose came to visit her; no matter how many times Rose insisted it wasn’t necessary. It was probably best to let her do so, since it reminded Pink Pearl of her old life and she was desperate to feel some sort of the routine she was used to before on Homeworld; it made her feel like nothing had changed.

Now she regained a purpose: carrying precious objects for Rose within her gemstone, such as . . . well, secret things that didn’t belong in the Temple and fighting for her when the other Crystal Gems weren’t available.

She never learned to summon a weapon, even though Rose wished to see it badly. But she did learn how to defend herself, for when Rose was forced to leave her. And sometimes, Pink Pearl surprised her by protecting Rose when it was necessary. She couldn’t help but feel nostalgia for when she trained Pearl.

But it was apparent that Pink Pearl yearned to see Homeworld again. She would look up at the stars with desperation and plead Rose that something had to be done about it. And Rose was forced to respond to her with regretful tears. And it absolutely broke Pink.

* * *

She couldn’t stop it from happening.

It infected her slowly at first, her nimble fingers sharpening and her teeth growing longer and developing a clean point when that clearly shouldn’t be occurring. Then it came in full-blow. Before Rose’s eyes, she could see Pink turn into an untamed beast. Her hair grew in length until it lost that delicate sheen it possessed and became matted and wild. Her graceful limbs thickened and grew hair that matched the curls that grew on Rose’s head. She ended up walking on four legs and a tail extended from her hindquarters. She was a monster.

Finally, Rose could hear Pink make a sound that wasn’t a gasp or a sob: it was a ferocious roar of pain, loud enough to blow Rose off her feet and almost made her fall on her face if it wasn’t for her levitation abilities.

This all could’ve been prevented. If only she had done the right thing when she found Pink abandoned in the desert, if only she had spared her the homesickness and the guilt by sealing her away in a bubble properly, like what Pearl would’ve advised her to do. But no, she had once again made a rash decision that ended up letting someone else suffer the consequences.

She had taken away Pink’s master, her home, and everything that mattered to her. All because of her desperation to let the Crystal Gems survive. And now it was too late to change it. The results could never be reversed for all Rose knew.

And this wasn’t the first time Rose hurt someone like this.


	11. Childbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family was a foreign word to Rose but it was an immediate instinct for humans.

There were many things about humans that confused Rose just as much as it did for the rest of the Crystal Gems.

First of all, it was just how much their physical bodies needed in order to function. Humans had to build shelters to shield themselves from the snow and rain (which Rose never understood; she loved the way the raindrops soaked her hair and dress and how snowflakes touched her skin oh-so-gently—why would you ever want to hide from it?). It was also confusing that so many tribes varied in what they built. Some created tents that could easily be constructed and deconstructed in a pinch. Some built more stable homes that were impossible to take apart. Some used animal hides to warm the place, others used dried mud. Rose had even witnessed a tribe using ice to construct a suitable home. It was all so different and yet so creative.

They also required food to sustain themselves—they didn’t have an explanation for it other than to keep away a sort of virus they called hunger, which according to them was painful and deadly if not treated. Rose never experienced hunger but it sounded awful. She then learned it was necessary for all organic creatures on Earth. Some found refreshment in the natural growing flora all around Earth—which hurt Rose because she found it beautiful. Others tracked down other living and breathing animals and devoured them in a hasty carnage. It became a game for those who hunted and those who were stalked—those who were being stalked developed numerous survival strategies and the hunters found ways to see through them. 

It was vital for them to take the lives of others and use it to extend their own life. Rose found it to be similar to Gem society but their way was slightly less destructive. And though it was tragic towards those who chose not to slaughter, Rose realized it was pointless to try and stop it. It was a chain that kept the fragile ecosystem of Earth moving.   
Protecting them would only cause more suffering—and then everyone would die. So she let their games of hunting and being hunted continue—just like how she let Homeworld continue their path if it meant peace for Earth.

Humans utilized both methods of obtaining food, but on a less savage level. Instead of stalking their prey and attacking them when they least expected it, they set up traps for their prey to walk into so there was no need for the unnecessary waiting and lurking. But sometimes they did go out on a hunt, but they lacked claws or the fangs that the other organic beings possessed. So they built their own tools to help with their less threatening appearance. They carried spears that mimicked Pearl’s but it wasn’t made of hardened light, instead it was from bone and wood—which only made Pearl scoff haughtily when she saw the replicas. They had a vast array of other weapons as well: bows and arrows, slingshots, shields, and soon enough, swords.

They also required water—which was something Rose had saw before and was familiar with. But instead of utilizing it as a weapon and shaping into armies or walls like Rose has witnessed, they instead drink it, quenching themselves from a deadly virus they called thirst.

They were fragile, yes, and it seems that just about anything and everything can kill them—but they found ways to combat their weakness in ways Rose would never expect from Gems.

Another thing that made Rose curious about them: their connections towards one another. On Homeworld, there was nothing else needed from other Gems other than orders or services. And yes, humans often did need leader figures and those who served but they had other relationships that were more . . . intimate.

Humans weren’t harvested from the ground like Gems did. Instead, they had a strange ritual that resulted in something called a pregnancy. And for some reason, they required absolute privacy for their ritual to commence. But once it was over, the female partner was left in a state that resulted in a baby cultivating in her body. Rose expected it to be painful for another organism inside but women seemed to carry themselves just fine. It did create some symptoms that made it difficult, such as strange cravings that required more food than usual and outbursts that soon coined the term mood swings. 

Gems normally took about several hundred years depending on the harvested planet to incubate inside the planet, but human babies took less to cultivate inside of their mothers: nine months or so.

The most painful part of the pregnancy was when the baby was ready to be delivered. It was both agonizing for both the baby and the mother. One mishap and could mean the loss of the mother, the baby, or even both. It was stressful, painful, and trauma-inducing for those delivering it. But in the end, the endless pain and suffering resulted in a birth, a miracle.

Somehow, even though her child had caused her nine months of insufferable pain and misery, the mother claims her baby with the most tender love and care. And from then, she cultivates and teaches her child and gives them home and food and safety from harmful things that could threaten their life. And even though it was uncommon at first, the father who gave the mother her blessed child helps along the way, often teaching and encouraging the child to do their part while the mother protects them from going too far.

Sometimes, the two parents decide to do it once again, procreating another child to add into their family and the cycle begins again. Soon enough, it creates a village of humans and more generations to come.

Rose never thought of her creation that way. The Kindergartners who built the place that harvested her probably moved on to other projects and assignments and simply wanted her around to please their Diamond. Those Rose Quartzes who sprouted out of the same Kindergarten as her must’ve either forgotten her or perhaps think of her as a disgrace now that her name was infamous around Homeworld. But to humans, those they created are priceless treasures to them and are happy enough to share their resources and lives with them.

Family was the term they used to describe this phenomenon. The word was foreign on Rose’s lips and was a concept she might never experience for herself.

But she can try, can’t she? Anything to understand the feelings humans perceive from the wonder of childbirth.


	12. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose knew better than everyone else; people around her change. But the most severe change was when she witnessed a pupil turn into an adversary.

Rose Quartz was a part of Pink Diamond’s armies, her second-in-command, and a well-respected figure in her court.

Jasper (specifically Facet-5K7N, Cut-3DA) was a newborn Gem amidst Yellow Diamond’s court. Cultivated quite recently, not old enough to earn any higher rank; she was young, impressionable, and so far, unremarkable.

But that’s not what Rose saw.

Even though Gems of different courts rarely interact and hardly ever needed to, Rose had found ways to visit Yellow Diamond’s armies and set her eyes upon the Jasper.  
Newborn Gems were hardly anything to look at, and definitely not impressive in terms of combat. They were untrained and undisciplined and often acted like excitable children. Most of them showed signs of recklessness and laziness; the opposite of a true warrior.

But looking into the amber eyes of Jasper reminded Rose of herself when she was younger, bright-eyed and unsullied by the trauma of warfare and bloodshed. She almost appeared to be innocent in a manner. 

This specific Jasper was practically the runt of the batch, somewhat strange amidst the clones of Jaspers. She was enthusiastic, yes, but also savage and quite rebellious in a way. 

She respected the Diamonds wholeheartedly, as she should, but she often let her own desires come first before their orders and sometimes committed atrocious acts just to earn her victory.

She was driven, yes, and possessed the true bloodlust of a warrior, and was loyal to the point of acting blindly to one’s orders. But her savage ways to claim victory for herself and how she carelessly broke rules to maintain order rose suspicions amongst the Diamonds.

A few of her superiors believed it was a less extreme case of defectiveness. And everyone knew what happened to them.

Rose did not want that for her. She was too young to be so viciously killed this way. She didn’t even have a chance to better herself in the eyes of her Diamond. It seemed far too unfair.

She worked out a deal with the Diamond Authority: if she proved Jasper to be a competent warrior, she shall live. Failure to do so would require her to be punished as well.

So she had taken Jasper under her wing. She didn’t tell her pupil about why she was being momentarily detained from Yellow Diamond’s teachings; she covered up the truth and warped it to say that Jasper was simply special instead of possibly defective.

Well, it certainly helped Jasper’s ego.

Rose now witnessed what the Diamond were worried about. It was true; Jasper was the equivalent of a wild organic animal. She was wild to no limits, and had a certain disregard for the guidelines set before her—who was slightly hypocritical on her part, seeming that she does not tolerate others disobeying orders, yet so carelessly pushed them aside when it came to her own needs.

She was far too sadistic as well, stretching her limits too far if it meant seeing her enemies vanquished and ensuring her own victory. And it often led to her twisting the rules to her own terms, completely disregarding what would be in store for her when violating her superiors. 

The Diamonds did not tolerate that kind of recklessness. To them, that was the first milestone on the road to rebellion and anarchy.

Rose was forced to show Jasper the harsh truth of working for the Diamonds. The cruelty that was carefully hidden from the public eye, the consequences to insubordination, and what it did to those who served and those who ruled. She never did once mention Jasper was a potential target as well, but she showed her student what was in store if she ever stepped out of line.

It left the young warrior traumatized, but it severely improved her ethics. She now knew the difference between determination and utter recklessness. She learned better ways to discipline herself and even showed great respect to those who were superior to her in combat, instead of trying to find ways to knock them down. In the eyes of a Diamond, that was a perfect soldier.

Jasper didn’t know it, but Rose had just saved her life. She saved her from what could’ve meant an early death. But to her pupil shall never know that. She shall never know that she was a potential victim.

Instead, Jasper had respected Rose greatly for improving her combat style and adored her as a mentor and superior.

Rose had grown to value Jasper as well, certainly not in a friendly manner, but in as a valuable asset to an army. She was powerful indeed and her determination and strength had led to her being redeemed in Yellow Diamond’s eyes and slowly moved her through the ranks more fluidly than her fellow Jaspers.

And it was all because of Rose.

Jasper practically worshipped her as much as she did to her Diamond. Rose was certainly pleased to see her pupil had become so fond of her, but she couldn’t help but notice she was a part of the few who Jasper truly respected. It was strange indeed, but she brushed it off easily.

Jasper owed her greatly, even if she didn’t know exactly how much. She taught her everything she knew. She gave her the patience and love that no one else bothered to give her. Everything Jasper had now was because of her (including her right to live).

She was in great debt to her. And Rose knew exactly how to get repaid for her services.

“We need you, Jasper. I know you have never seen Earth, but trust me, it’s far greater than anything else Homeworld could offer you. You could be free to live amongst Gems of all types without worry—and with thousands of creatures that are just as worthy to live as us. Remember everything I’ve done for you? It was much more than anything Yellow Diamond had done. You owe me.”

“So you think just because you have taught me a couple of tricks in the past means that I have sacrifice everything I know, everything I care about, just for some idiotic humans? What have they done to make you so fond of them anyways? What makes them worthy enough to make me die for them?”

“The only way you could ever know that is if you follow me.”

“Look at you! Pretending that just because I was pathetic as a newborn means that you’re higher above me! Let me teach you something: I have changed, and not because of your training. And I am smart enough to know the difference between a hero and a traitor.”

“Do not call me that, I am only someone who has seen the truth. The Diamonds are the true traitors for hiding so many secrets from the public eye. We cannot trust them.”

“And how do I know I can trust you? It’s funny, actually; I thought you were an inspiration before in the past, but now, I’ve seen what you’ve really become. Yellow Diamond was right, you really are a defect!”

“You’re the one to talk! In fact, a long time ago, you were the one considered to be a defect!”

“Do you expect me to believe that a defect could be a war general to Yellow Diamond, that a defect could be one the greatest heroes Homeworld has ever known, that a defect   
could be what I see in the mirror every day? How dare you try to feed me these lies! And that was what everything you taught me was: nothing but a lie. I’m not who I was thousands of years ago; I’m not that idiot who blindly followed everything you said. I know who really tells the truth around here, and it’s certainly not you. And I can’t wait to show your pathetic excuse for an army what I know.”

“I cannot believe that you would speak this way to someone who has saved you from utter destruction. Fine, then. I’m done negotiating. If you truly feel this way, then prepare to meet me on the battlefield, not as an equal, not as a mentor, but as an enemy.” 

“Trust me; I cannot wait to beat you into the ground after what you’ve done.”


	13. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rose she knew herself as now was so much more different than the Rose she knew previously.

Sometimes, Rose looked back to who she once was, and doesn’t recognize her former self.

Her former self didn’t wear such a long and elegant gown; instead she donned a sleeveless bodysuit that revealed her gemstone through a diamond-shaped cut rather than a star.   
Her old uniform was always so tight and conforming, when Rose wore dresses; she felt free and unrestricted, not to mention rather unique when she stepped onto the battlefield wearing something so frilly and impractical, and yet used the flowing fabrics to her advantage. No one would ever suspect the soul of a warrior would hide beneath ruffles of skirts. 

In the past, she wore boots as well, and Rose remembered them being so stifling and uncomfortable. She looked back on the day when she discarded them in favor for a new form and how she adored how soft the grass felt now that her feet were no longer covered. She never wore shoes since then.

Millennia ago, she looked just like every other Rose Quartz cultivated in the Facet Five Kindergarten of her colony. Every Rose Quartz shared her trademark features: soft skin that stayed clear as ever even after a grueling battle, long wild hair that was signature for Quartz that came in a multitude of pinks, and a broad-shouldered, muscular body that was built up of more soft plush than hulking, defined muscle.  
Being so close to Pink Diamond, the old Rose Quartz had ended up mimicking her hair, since that was a common trend amongst courts, to use your Diamond’s aesthetics to your own appearance. 

Blue Diamond’s court often wore impractical yet elegant gowns that was often accessorized with gloves and bows and rippling skirts. They sometimes styled their hair in thick layers, sometimes choosing to shield their eyes to mimic Blue Diamond’s signature cloak. 

Yellow Diamond didn’t care much for elegance and charm, and instead chose a much more imposing and practical style, which showed in her own court, who all wore militaristic uniforms regardless of their title and rank. 

White Diamond preferred to look simple and monochromatic, donning on a various array of whites, blacks, grays, and ivories. She wore her hair in a rather flashy style: spikes of stark white that drew your attention upwards. Her court knew better than to copy her signature hair, and used less attention-grabbing styles that nonetheless were inspired by their Diamond’s mane.

Pink Diamond, on the other hand, liked anything with layers and ruffles. She wore a beautiful gown that revealed her legs in a dramatic fashion and liked her hair to be styled in the most elegant ways that made you admire her in a goddess-like way. And Rose couldn’t help but curl her hair in such a way, even though that proved to be difficult with how unmanageable Quartz hair was. Even now, her ringlets remained unchanged, even though they flowed down to her ankles rather than tightly bunched up around her chin. It was much less stifling that way and made Rose look even more dramatic.

But it wasn’t just her appearance that changed that made her virtually unrecognizable now.

Rose remembered her eyes glowing brightly with sheer enthusiasm when she first emerged from her colony. That was before she witnessed what the Diamonds expected from her. One the battlefield, her eyes was set in a blank, authoritative look that commanded attention and striked fear in the hearts of her enemies. They only showed the slightest hint of emotion when she succeeded in her duties, shining with bloody satisfaction. They reverted back in her old look when she was able to relax and stay away from bloodshed and war. Yet they still shimmered with their dark fire.

But then her eyes changed once more when she arrived on Earth. At first, she was confused and bewildered by its strange customs and traditions. But then, she found happiness in them. The energy and innocence she had once possessed had ignited again in her eyes and she had never felt more alive. The life and vitality Earth had boasted opened her eyes to a whole new road of possibilities. Behind the uniform of a Quartz hid a fire that was waiting to be unleashed and Earth had now ignited it.

A new flame was lit when she learned that all she treasured was going to be taken from her: anger and hatred and burning anarchy. She now had torn away all that made her a Homeworld soldier and renewed herself, creating a brand new identity. Gone were the uncomfortable boots that pinched her toes and the suit that was identical to every other Quartz she has encountered. Gone was the innocence and peace that she regained when she arrived on Earth. Now it was replaced with the burning spirit of a rebel, a traitor, someone who demanded war and nothing else, someone who wanted to watch her enemies’ burn to ashes.

After everything that could be lost was lost, she tried to regain that peaceful sense of mind she once possessed. But it seemed like that Rose was gone forever. The old Rose cared for nothing but the satisfaction of her Diamonds but she also was able to reflect upon herself without drowning in regret and betrayal. Now she was a whole new being: scarred and burned and traumatized by all that happened and all that was lost. 

The new Rose felt tremors of anxiety when she held up a sword. The new Rose clutched her gemstone with the most hateful sensation, like she wanted nothing more than to crush it to pieces. The new Rose hid secret after secret from those she considered her closest allies, even the one she told herself she loved. The new Rose could never look at herself in the mirror without wanting something different, something new, something fresh to start over with and rebuild from there.

She looked back to that old Rose and saw the flickers of innocence and loyalty that seemed to now spark out and die when she returned to the present. It was something she could never regain without wiping away everything that made her Rose.

No matter what, that old Rose, who once believed in her Diamond and could look in the mirror and feel proud from that she accomplished, was dead and washed away with the waves of time.

Forgotten, erased, only existing within ruined memories in the back of Rose’s subconscious.

She was a whole new person now, and she wasn’t sure if that was for better or for worse.


	14. Pearl Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rose trained Pearl to be the sword-wielding, spear-summoning warrior we know now.

If there was one thing that set Pearl apart from the rest of her kind, it would be her sheer fascination with almost anything.

Most Pearls would turn their nose up at anything that didn’t involve their master’s contentment. They were meant for more practical things such as carrying and storing items for their master and being their eyes and ears when they couldn’t be around. Some Pearls were often taught how to dance and sing if their master wanted something more frivolous from their servant. They were domestics and performers, nothing more and nothing less.

But Pearl was different (and soon enough became the word that Rose would use to describe her companion, “different”).  
She liked to observe each and every thing around her, whether it be the little collectibles Rose brought to the grotto after a grueling Diamond-ordered mission or the new Gem-innovated technologies Rose was often ordered to test. She was cut off from this sort of exploring as a servant and now she possessed the freedom to do whatever she wished. 

But that didn’t mean she completely gave up her Pearl habits. Rose would often find her cleaning and organizing her collection of artifacts, even though she didn’t ask her to and honestly, wouldn’t want her to. The Quartz warrior tried to get her to relax but Pearl kept insisting that she actually enjoyed being cleanly and wanted to be of assistance to Rose in any way possible. After all, these were the only skills she could offer her. 

Eventually, Rose figured out that there was no point in getting her to stop; it was like an instinct for her, something that she couldn’t help doing and honestly did not want to fix. She couldn’t force Pearl not to. It would be simply dreadful.

Besides, it helped when Rose needed something to lift her spirits and Pearl would be there to sing a song or perform a dance (though the dancing was somewhat scandalous in Rose’s eyes).

One day, Rose came home absolutely miserable, carrying her signature sword and shield that her enemies knew her for.

“My stars, Rose,” Pearl immediately cried when she saw her caretaker. “That mission you were assigned to was only supposed to last seventeen cycles! What happened?”

“There was a bit of a delay when we had to leave the colony,” Rose explained vaguely. In reality, there was an outbreak of native colony creatures attempting to take back their home from Gem-kind. 

But as far as the rest of Homeworld knew, none of the organic creatures Quartz troops came across hardly possessed the right intelligence to start an uprising. But truthfully, it was a common problem amongst colonization. There would always be radicals who push themselves too far to for what they believe to be “justice.” Luckily, no one had ever started a full-blown war over it.

“I’m fine, Pearl, after all I am a Rose Quartz,” Rose reassured her companion as she settled down. “I was made to defend myself and others from harm. What have you been doing while I was gone?”

“Oh, simply waiting for you to come home,” Pearl replied lightheartedly with a flippant, almost forced chuckle that immediately made Rose worry.

“I’m so sorry, Pearl,” Rose apologized. “If only I knew ahead of time, then I would—“

“Rose, what are you talking about? There’s no need to apologize. It’s not your fault that your mission has gone awry,” Pearl said with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just that sometimes I’m worried when I’m forced to leave you alone,” Rose explained with a remorseful tone. “While I’m on life-threatening missions, you’re stuck here wondering whether or not I’m coming back. It’s absolutely awful.”

Pearl clasped her hands together and twiddled her thumbs nervously. “Well, you know I can’t leave without you around. People would assume the worst if I was wandering around without a master. It would cause so much unnecessary scandal.”

It was true; a stray Pearl walking around without a master would be immediately classified to be an escaped renegade and Rose would be put to blame. Servants were not meant to function alone. And if one was caught without someone to belong to, they would be claimed by whoever would be lucky enough. Then Rose would never see Pearl again.

“Would it be awful if I said I envied you?” Pearl asked, making Rose nearly jump with that kind of accusation.

“What could I possibly have that you could ever want?” Rose laughed bitterly. In her eyes, Rose’s life was not ideal. So much she has been subjected to, so many have been taken from her. It was this type of lifestyle that made her fear growing attached to others and putting them in danger. 

“You’ve seen so many things and fought against those who threaten our empire,” Pearl said wistfully. “And I’m here . . . waiting . . . and organizing your swords. It’s not ideal, no, but it’s not like I have a choice.”

Hearing her say that made Rose feel a thousand times more sorry than she could ever be. She was constantly called for missions and it forced her to leave Pearl for immeasurable   
periods of time. And during that time, Pearl was forced to wait and wonder because Homeworld law forbade her to do anything else. It wasn’t right.

“Pearl, maybe you do have a choice,” Rose whispered softly, afraid that someone else might hear. It would be forbidden to get in between a Pearl and her master but there were a   
select few who might find a way to be above it.

“What do you mean?” Pearl asked, confused and worried. Her delicate hands squeezed together even more tightly.

“Why can’t you learn to be a warrior like me?” Rose said with relish, already envisioning the possibilities.

“Because that’s not what I made for! Because that would break the system the Diamond set out for us! Because there’s no situation that would ever need me to fight,” Pearl   
exclaimed, both flabbergasted and overwhelmed.

“But there’s nobody to stop us,” Rose countered with a gentle voice. “After all, the rules state that what go on between a master and their Pearl are private matters. With that, I could train you to fight and claim that the reasons behind are personal. Besides, we shall never know what lies ahead of us. A Gem like me might need protection at some point. And I think you deserve to be able to defend yourself as well.”

“Are you serious? You want me to actually take up a sword and . . .” Pearl gulped a little before continuing. “. . . actually fight?”

“You’ve carried around my swords before,” Rose replied calmly.

“To store them away for later,” Pearl blurted out, her eyes widening with shock. “So I can polish them for you. Fighting is something completely different and I don’t think—what if I can’t—Rose, this is simply—ugh!—what if I can’t do it? What if what they say about Pearls is right? This might just be fantasizing and dreaming for me but this would cause so much scandal if this ever got out! I don’t need you to risk getting your reputation tarnished just for my silly daydreams!”

Pearl’s face fell into her hands, ashamed to look at Rose, ashamed of ever bringing this topic up. It was clear that this was much more serious than Rose realized.

The pink Quartz placed her hands on her companion’s shoulders and said softly, “Pearl, I just don’t want you to suffer and fall apart when we’re separated. I’m forced to leave you alone all the time and there might be a time where I can’t be able to protect you. I want you to be able to defend yourself, so we can always be together. Pearls don’t have long life spans; it’s a fact. But perhaps if one learned how to fight for their own safety, then maybe that can be changed. Besides, us living together safely is all I ever wanted. Don’t you want that, too?”

Dead silence passed before Pearl responded. She touched Rose’s hand and felt the heat pulsing beneath, a steady source of light. Something to always protect her and shield her; and she wanted to keep things that way. She wanted to spend the rest of her days with Rose, the only one who had ever treated her like an individual. She didn’t know what she’ll do if she ever left. 

Pearl needed to know that that won’t ever happen. And the only way she could confirm it is if she learned to fight for her, no matter what the cause.

“Okay, then,” Pearl answered. “I’ll do it. I’ll do it for you.”


	15. Ruby and Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rose truly yearned for the love that Garnet personified.

To Rose, Garnet represented everything the Crystal Gems stood for.

She was two Gems from completely different backgrounds, of different values and skills, bound together in perfect harmony, with no one half overpowering the other or trying to assert dominance. Despite all the differences her two components have, she still managed to stay fused as a symbol for the love she shared. She also was her own person; no Kindergarten had ever been able to produce a naturally-occurring Garnet, she was the first of her kind.

Unique, rare, and stable: Garnet was love, harmony, equality, and individuality all combined into one. Rose knew her fellow comrade rather well, yet she so rarely saw her two components: Ruby and Sapphire. It was incredibly rare when Garnet defused, usually it was because of Garnet getting damaged in battle and the two of them never able to regenerate at the same speeds. They almost never fought, which Rose admired.

She admired Ruby and Sapphire immensely for the love the two of them shared and how well they functioned as Garnet.

Yet it was quite difficult when Rose had to speak with them separately rather than together.

* * *

**Ruby**

Rose had seen other Rubies before and if she was to be honest, they were . . . not very bright.

The Diamond Authority would often send them on the low-priority missions so the more competent warriors could focus on more extreme ones. They were quite expendable as well, so it wasn’t much of a loss when one died. They weren’t made for tasks that required intellect, and no one ever bothered on trying to improve them. Rubies were quite low-maintenance and were too simple-minded to ever stray from the Diamonds’ righteous path, which was practically the only reason they were even kept around.

Other Quartzes found it quite embarrassing to work with them, especially since they were leagues above them. And honestly, Rose found it quite hard to so as well. They forgot instructions easily, couldn’t discern lies from the truth, which made them easily fooled, and taking them down wasn’t much of a stretch, as long as they didn’t fuse together.

Ruby—the Crystal Gem Ruby, specifically—possessed enough rationality and common sense to easily be levels above her fellow Rubies. She was far more intelligent than the other Rubies and sometimes it surprised Rose and relieved her, knowing that she could trust Ruby to handle her own missions.

But all Rubies seemed to share some sense of codependency, since the small Gems always needed some sort of team or supervisor to make sure things don’t go awry, and unfortunately, it seemed to reflect in the Ruby she worked with as well. Ever since Ruby and Sapphire promised to stay together as Garnet, the red Gem couldn’t bear to be separated from her lover. When Sapphire wasn’t with her, she became easily frustrated, flustered, and absolutely reckless. Sapphire was often the one who put sense into Ruby and without her voice of reason; Ruby went to any lengths without thinking of the consequences.

It wasn’t much of a problem, seeing that she was rarely separate from Sapphire, but it still worried Rose that Ruby couldn’t really handle being alone.

Nevertheless, she was an enjoyment to be around, when she’s not angry. She and Sapphire were certainly the most lovely couple Rose has ever encountered and it made Rose smile when the two of them flirted with each other (it also made Pearl quite shy and Amethyst secretly gag). She could never imagine Ruby and Sapphire ever fighting with each other.

* * *

**Sapphire**

The blue Gem was harder to understand than her partner. While Ruby was very open about her feelings and was also quite vocal about them, Sapphire was bit more closed-off. She wasn’t as anxious or emotionally wrecked as Ruby when Garnet was separated but she still changed quite drastically. She closed herself off from her surroundings and became quite attached to the future she sees in her visions. Sometimes, it was hard to get her to focus in the present when she kept drifting off to places Rose couldn’t understand.

She also reined her emotions as well. Ruby’s presence always made Sapphire feel more open about her feelings but without her, she completely shuts them out. It was hard to comprehend what she was thinking and was quite enigmatic when it came to speaking. She often assumed that everyone could see the same way she did and it frustrated Rose because this was certainly not the case.

Communicating with Sapphire was hard when she insisted on relying on future vision to solve all of her problems.

Yet when Ruby was by her side, she could focus on the world as it was happening in normal time, rather than the future where Sapphire seemed to tether to. She was much more understanding of others’ thoughts and feelings and communicated with them a lot easier.

It seemed to be the same for both of them: when the two of them were separate, Ruby became fully untamed and Sapphire shut herself out from the rest of the world. They couldn’t function properly without the other. If one of them disappeared for good; Rose didn’t want to imagine what would happen to the survivor.

* * *

**Garnet**

Even if Ruby and Sapphire couldn’t seem to handle being apart from one another, Rose still admired them anyways. Their love was perhaps one of the most inspirational things Rose knew and she felt pleased knowing that she helped them along the way, letting Garnet assume the best form for her and allowing them to become an integral part of the Crystal Gems as one.

Homeworld had forsaken them for how they felt towards one another. They couldn’t understand why they wanted to unify themselves as one being, and wanted to separate them as much as they could. Their love was what they believed to be the most anarchic thing the Crystal Gems treasured.

_Unbelievable._

_Disgusting._

_Deserves to die._

That was what they said about Garnet and that’s what they believed her to be.

They could never understand. But Rose wanted to. She wanted to understand so badly.

She could never say this to Garnet out loud, but the truth was that she envied her greatly. There was nothing Rose wanted more than to understand being half of something so beautiful; to be bound together to someone so much that their very presence was what made you a better person and vice versa. She wanted to be able depend on someone without having to be ashamed of herself, to have a steady source of light that promised to never fade away, to have someone wipe away the tears of the past and keep her strengthened when she felt weak.

 _What was it like, be so connected together that you are one person instead of two?_ It was a question Rose asked herself whenever she saw Garnet being proud of herself.

There was so many times where Rose tried to find it for herself, so she wouldn’t feel this perpetual loneliness she felt when her memories overwhelmed her, knowing that it would be impossible to confide to the other Crystal Gems. She tried so many times, and failed over and over again.

Perhaps it was one of the things Rose would never be able to feel.


	16. Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her last moment as Rose Quartz were only the beginning.

This was what you chose to do, Rose chanted to herself as she underwent the most excruciating pain of her life, far more than any damage that the Rebellion gave her. There’s no turning back now.

She had previously thought childbirth be a beautiful sight, witnessing a spark of life form without causing any harm towards other lives, so different than the way a Gem emerged from the dead soil of their colony. The mother would often scream and shout but when her child is placed her arms, she would smile with absolute bliss, knowing that the pain she endured was worth it for this moment.

Rose wouldn’t have that moment, being able to hold her darling child in her arms. Instead, her experience as a mother would be completely different. She wouldn’t be able to have the pleasure of raising her child either or even gazing into his eyes. 

No one knew if Rose would be completely gone after Steven was born. This was the first time something like this was taking place. But the only true way for a Gem to die would be if their gemstone was destroyed. Rose wouldn’t die at all—her gemstone would keep living on in Steven’s body, fueling a different source. She would merely be transferred into her son instead of dying.

But it would certainly feel like dying, not being able to inhabit your body and instead being this insubstantial part of another soul. Rose wouldn’t exist as Rose; she would instead be inside of Steven for who knows how long.

But once again, no one knew for sure. Rose was the first Gem to become a mother and Steven would be the first organic being with a gemstone. What if something went wrong? What if Rose truly did disappear for good? What if Steven—gasps—died from this procedure? What if his human body couldn’t take the power—and the being inside—and he simply died?

Then it would all be for nothing.

Rose had made these kinds of rash decisions before. Do the most reckless and morally questionable things for reasons that only she understood and not tell anyone else. This might not have been the most dangerous thing she’s done: she had betrayed her own kind for a planet filled with creatures she didn’t know very well, killed the Gem she once considered her mentor and superior, along with several more, forced herself to fight former allies turned malevolent, and many more things. She wasn’t sure about the consequences of her actions and foolishly kept fighting when the odds were stacked against her. And it was a habit she kept repeating over and over, no matter how many mistakes she made.

But despite the several things she had lost, Rose had to remind herself it was a necessary sacrifice. And this was a necessary sacrifice as well. She wouldn’t be able to tell anyone else why but she knew deep down the true reason behind birthing Steven.

She shared her last words with the Crystal Gems and her beloved before she would be cut off from them.

“Garnet, I trust you to be the one who’ll keep leading on the Crystal Gems in my absence. I believe you have the spirit of a leader inside of you and I wish the best of luck to you. I can’t think of anyone else more worthy of this role. You embody everything the Crystal Gems represent: love, harmony, and balance. I always wanted to tell you that.”

“Amethyst, you have to remember that no matter what anyone says, you are a true Crystal Gem and a fierce warrior as well. After everything that happened after the war, finding you was what led me to be happy. And make sure to keep smiling; I don’t what I would do if you ever were unhappy with who you are.”

“Pearl, please stop crying. This won’t be the end of me, I promise. And even though I chose Greg, that doesn’t mean I still don’t love you. You are the only one who has seen me during my worst and heard the words I could never say to anyone else. And I believe that Steven—who I am sure would love you just as much as I do—would be safe in your hands. I have faith that you would be able to protect him in my absence. I am positive that he would be wonderful.”

Perhaps the most tearful goodbye went to Greg.

“Greg, I admit that I have had many human lovers before. But trust me, you are the one I cherish the most. Without you, I wouldn’t be doing this. And I know that you would be the most wonderful father to Steven, even if I won’t be there to help. Just remember that every time you look into Steven’s eyes, you will able to see me as well. I won’t be there physically and most certainly I would never be able to speak to you again, but I will be there wherever our son goes, even if it doesn’t feel like it. And I deeply hope that you will be there for Steven when he needs to more human than he is Gem. This might be last time I’ll be able to say this but remember Greg: I love you.”

She is ready for this. This is really happening. It was much less dramatic than she thought previously but still dazzling. She drew her last breath and looked to the puffy pink clouds that filled her room as she disappeared. And that was her last moment as Rose Quartz.

It almost felt like fusion.

Being a part of Steven reminded Rose of being a part of the multiple fusions she participated in. She wasn’t completely gone, more so a component of this entirely different being. And Steven was separate from her, being able to control himself without her guidance, reducing her to more of a being that existed in his subconscious. But what was different   
was that there would be no way to gain control of her son, and she would never be able to speak through his mouth. But it was a good thing, knowing that Steven would never fall apart. He was permanent.

The first few years living as Steven was shaky, riddled with guilt and hidden resentment. Some of the Gems refused to have association with Greg, which hurt Rose more than it did Greg. None of this was his fault. It was her choice alone but they still blamed him for it. Sometimes, she sensed that they still did it, even after the rift was mended.  
But even though it took a while for the Crystal Gems to become accustomed to this new change, Greg wholeheartedly accepted the situation and stayed by Steven’s side as his loving father. He never once questioned why his beloved left him with a son that was not completely human. He always treated Steven the way Rose wanted him to be treated: like a human.

The Crystal Gems eventually were able to form their own relationships with Steven which was radically different than what Rose was used to.

Garnet was as motherly towards Steven in the way Rose hoped to be if she was able to there for him: warm, protective, gentle, and compassionate. She listened when Steven felt like he was being unheard and always swooped in to keep him from getting harmed. Steven didn’t know that much about her (and it would be impossible for Rose herself to tell him) which left Rose to endlessly wait for the day when he found out about her existence as a fusion and to hear the story of how she came to be. Much to her delight, Steven treasured her as much as Rose did.

Amethyst was much like an older sister to Steven, always making him laugh and driving him away from the darker, more serious things the Crystal Gems are forced to endure. Rose loved that her relationship with Amethyst didn’t change much even after what happened. But there were still times where the past bared its scars and Amethyst pushed Steven away; she couldn’t bear to let him see what rippled underneath her cheerful nature. But Steven was his mother’s son, and thankfully, he never left her like the Gems who manufactured her did.

It took Pearl the longest to adjust to the changes. It wasn’t until now did Rose realize that Pearl didn’t really handle things well on her own. It almost made sense, knowing that throughout her life, she was always told that she was nothing without someone telling her what to do. But it was heartbreaking to see Pearl reduced to such emptiness after all of this. And there was nothing Rose could do about but watch (or more so watch Steven watch).

But Pearl kept her promise to Rose. She protected Steven the way she did for Rose and insisted on being his guide to everything Gem-related, taking pride in what she can teach Steven, almost like she had been waiting for the moment where she could be the rock that Steven latched onto instead on just relying on Rose and Rose alone.

What Rose wanted most from Steven was for him be able to live his life burden-free, blissfully ignorant to what Homeworld had planned and what they knew Rose to be. But as it turns out, the Diamonds didn’t want her to have her victory and was already planning her downfall once more, but now it was Steven they were after.

It was what she feared most, her past coming back to haunt her and her son learning of the mistakes she made. And now it must harm the one she loves the most. What was the   
worst was that all Rose could was simply trust Steven to fight forces he barely understood, unable to help him.


	17. Corrupted Gems Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rose was punished for her crimes.

Homeworld was standing on its last leg. The sudden rise of Crystal Gems turned them from a small band of renegades into a formidable threat against the Diamond Authority. 

Rose’s spread of propaganda had convinced several Gems to turn against their superiors, whether it to become equal amongst fellow Gems without the divides of the caste system separating them or to learn and explore Earth instead of hurting it like traditions state. 

Best of all, Rose had gathered humans to fight as well, to make sure their home doesn’t get overtaken by the Authority. And with time, the Crystal Gems learned to respect the humans they were protecting and understood that they were just as much as a threat as they were. 

Homeworld’s troops were diminishing. Resources were stolen from them. Their supposed allies betrayed them for the Crystal Gems. Rose had taken everything from them: their Kindergartens, their progress, and their allies. Sending in more troops would only cause them to disappear even faster. Worse, all their best warriors were now reduced to shards, cold and lifeless and definitely useless. All they were doing now is collecting their fallen and building more walls to defend themselves.

They couldn’t do this forever. They already have spent a thousand years fighting against Rose and her forces and all they had come up with is death and destruction. And they couldn’t help but wonder if the Earth was truly worth it, if perhaps the best strategy was to flee and let Rose have her planet. 

But then it would only prove the glorious Diamond Authority to be weak, fallible, and cowardly. And if those beliefs spread, then it would only cause another uprising, but not for a puny planet, but against the government themselves. And then Homeworld would collapse and fall, just like Rose would want it to.

They had to win.

Or perhaps, they could take away everything Rose worked for just like she did to them, and then no one would win the war.

“Homeworld’s troops are fleeing,” Pearl gasped breathlessly, smiling the biggest smile Rose had seen in decades.

“How is that possible?” Rose whispered under her breath, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

“Because we are too big of a threat for them,” Pearl boasted, pressing her hand against her heart with pride. “Because they finally decided that fighting against us would only cause their destruction. Because we are led the by wondrous Rose Quartz,” she said, beaming.

“As much as that would please me, I don’t think it’s because of that,” Rose said cautiously. “I know the Diamonds, and they wouldn’t flee after spending a thousand years fighting.”

Out of nowhere, Garnet appeared, frightened and exhausted from battle. “Rose, Pearl, there’s something important I need to tell you!”

“Garnet, what’s wrong? You look horrible,” Rose exclaimed, cradling the multicolored fusion in her arms.

“I had another vision,” Garnet said as she pulled away from her commander.

“No offense, Garnet, but we never could really trust your visions too much,” Pearl said snidely. “Besides, what’s there to worry about when the war is finally coming to an end?”

“That’s the thing, the Diamonds don’t want the war to end until they have gained the upper hand,” the fusion cried, surprisingly unhinged.

“That does sound like them,” Rose muttered to herself, trying to bury away memories about serving them.

“What could they do at this point?” Pearl cried. “We have taken everything from them: their troops, their resources, and the colony they built.”

“And now they have decided to take something away from us,” Garnet snapped as a bunch of explosions set off. The three of them looked to see more of their allies and foes scattered dead on the battlefield.

“What did you see in your vision?” Rose asked, desperate and anxious, so much unlike the commander she was famed to be.

“I heard—I heard—this strange music . . . and then there was a huge flash in the sky,” Garnet muttered, holding her head in her hands, clearly disheveled and confused.

“But Homeworld finds no use for music,” Pearl interjected. “And what kind of strategy is a song, anyways?”

“A song, you say?” Rose said with a faraway look in her eyes. “Tell us more.”

“Then . . . then I saw a million monsters,” Garnet whispered.

“Like the Earth creatures we’ve seen?” Rose asked. “I’d like to believe they are much more than just monsters.”

“These weren’t Earth wildlife,” the fusion explained, still a bit scatterbrained at this point. “They possessed gems and were a million times bigger. And some of them looked like   
Gems we knew.”

“How is any of that possible?” Pearl exclaimed. “Rose, please tell her she’s being paranoid—“

Suddenly, a sharp noise cut through the air. It sounded like someone singing. No . . . it was three people singing. It didn’t sound like any Gem or human Rose had ever heard. But it sounded so very familiar. Rose looked to the Earth sky, usually so clear and filled with stars or clouds of some sort but something new was overtaking the heavens these days: sharp beams of yellow, white, and blue. 

The rays of light formed to create a startlingly familiar symbol: a diamond.

Several gazes of the Crystal Gems turned to look at the sky.

“What is that?”

“It doesn’t look like anything I’ve seen before.”

“Why does it hurt so much? I feel like I’m blind.”

“Rose? Rose? What is that?”

All at once, the clamoring voices turned into anguished screams.

Out of pure instinct, Rose summoned her shield and held it above Pearl and Garnet like an umbrella and covered them from the blinding light that covered the Earth like an   
explosion, but instead of destroying all that it touched, it morphed and twisted it. She tried to cover as much as she could, try to find more of her allies to shield, but alas, all she   
could protect were Garnet and Pearl.

Rose’s shield dematerialized when the danger was over. The sky was pure and blue again, and the only light that touched the Earth were golden rays of blissful sunlight. But something still didn’t feel right.

“Where is everyone?” Pearl whispered, losing all the pride in her voice and now replaced it with fear.

“This is what I saw,” Garnet muttered, staring at the triangular gem in her right palm, as if she was trying to ask it a question. “We were all alone and everyone we knew was gone.”

“That’s impossible,” Rose said anxiously. “They couldn’t have disappeared. Obsidian, Carnelian, Jasper, where are you?”

After what felt like cycles of searching, they found their lost allies. But not in the way they remembered them. Instead of smiling faces and proud stances, they now had matted fur   
and deadly claws that extended like weapons. Some of them resembled organic creatures Rose saw, some of them took different forms entirely. And when Rose tried to reason   
with them, they didn’t understand.

They couldn’t remember her.

They couldn’t remember anything.

All they knew now was to destroy and kill.

“Rose, what is this? What’s happening? I don’t—I don’t understand,” Pearl sobbed, losing all semblance of confidence she once had.

“I don’t understand either,” Rose whispered in reply.

All she knew was that Garnet was right: Homeworld did decide to take something from her. They took everyone she loved and turned them against her.


	18. Bismuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Rose's most agonizing secrets of all . . .

The new weapon felt very heavy strapped to Rose’s arm, big and bulky and out of place. Facing her was Bismuth, one of her most fanatic followers, grinning ear to ear when she saw how the weapon looked fastened onto the leader of the Rebellion’s arm.

Together, the two Crystal Gems stood alone in the Forge, Bismuth’s personal work space, where several of the Crystal Gems’ weapons were made, including Rose’s signature sword.

“That looks perfect, Rose!” Bismuth said gleefully, proudly placing her hands on her hips, unaware of Rose’s troubled expression. When her trusty blacksmith explained the Breaking Point’s purpose to her, everything she said sounded blurred out to her.

_Now that Homeworld finally sees how big of a threat we are, we can drive that point home with my new weapon! With the Breaking Point, they won’t know what hit them!_

“Bismuth, when we have to use this in battle, who exactly do you plan on using it on?” Rose said slowly, careful to choose her words to not provoke the former architect.

“Anyone we could get our hands on,” Bismuth answered straightforward, slightly confused on why Rose would ask such a question, like it amused her. “It might be slightly impractical to use on the battlefield but it could much more suitable for captured enemies. Just imagine it, Rose! We could imprison Homeworld greatest warriors and just sic this on them while they’re tied up and—“

“Why would we want to do that?” Rose interrupted the blacksmith, blinking away the tears that formed when she visualized using such a weapon for something like torture.

“Because that’s what they deserve,” Bismuth replied like the answer was obvious, like Rose’s questions were foolish. Her confident smile began to falter a little. “Listen Rose, they’ve been doing unspeakable things to our own warriors and all we’ve been doing is letting them commit their crimes. It’s time we hit them with something stronger, something to show them that we mean _bismuth_.”

The rainbow-haired Gem chuckled at her clever pun, but it didn’t even bring a smile to Rose’s face. Her expression remained solemn.

“If we use this to combat their cruelty,” Rose began. “Then doesn’t that prove that we’re just like them?”

“What, of course not,” Bismuth exclaimed, almost outraged at such a notion. “Not only they have been using their soldiers to destroy and capture us, they use it destroy Earth as well, which is everything you fought for! This calls for drastic measures, Rose!”

“Homeworld thinks of us as nothing more than bloodthirsty traitors and extremists,” Rose attempted to explain to her beloved friend. “If we use this, then we only prove their point. They’ll only use this weapon to antagonize us further.”

“Who cares about what they think?” Bismuth cried, slowly growing more and more exasperated, like she couldn’t handle explaining this any further to Rose. “The point is that with the Breaking Point, we could show them that we are far more frightening than their fleets of ships and armies. We could finally level the odds and lead ourselves to victory!”

“Shattering anyone who bears the Diamond Authority insignia is your way of winning the war?” the pink-haired leader spat out in horror. “Those soldiers were bred to fight us, with no other programming to tell them otherwise. It’s not their fault that Homeworld decided to breed them to fight. We should liberate them instead of destroying them.”

“Then maybe the ones who deserve to be shattered are the ones who decided to fight back against us,” Bismuth said with a remorseless grin.

“No . . . you don’t mean,” Rose whispered.

“We could give the remaining Diamonds what they deserve,” the blacksmith suggested darkly.

“We can’t do that!” Rose cried, finally having enough. “Why shouldn’t we?” Bismuth yelled back in outrage. “They’ve done far more than those ‘innocent Earth-bred soldiers’ did. They’re the ones controlling the whole scheme. They’re the ones who oppressed us for too long! Now we finally have the power to give them a piece of our mind! And you’re saying no?”

“I know they’re the real enemies,” Rose said slowly. “And I know there’s no point in redeeming them for what they’ve done to us and the Earth. But I can’t do that again . . . I can’t shatter a Gem again . . . especially not after what happened.”

“Rose, don’t tell me you actually regret it,” the multicolored Gem started. “Don’t tell me you actually regret killing Pink Diamond.”

“Would you blame me if I did?” Rose shouted back.

“Yes, I would!” Bismuth retorted. “Because that was one of your greatest accomplishments as a Crystal Gems and yet you’re ashamed of it. She _deserved_ it.”

“I don’t believe that ending a life is something to be proud of, Bismuth,” Rose explained. “You would think that one of my followers and friends would know that.”

“But don’t you see?” Bismuth cried. “That moment when you triumphed over Pink Diamond and finally punished her for her crimes was when you inspired me. You let me that the little Gems like me can and will rise up against those wretched Upper Crusts and get our justice after thousands of years of suffering and servitude!”

“So is this what you think the Crystal Gems are about?” Rose snapped, exhausted of Bismuth’s attempts to justify this horrid weapon. “Petty revenge against Homeworld, wanting to murder elite Gems because of the brainwashing the Diamonds drilled into their heads? We are supposed to represent equality and freedom, not anarchy and wrath. And that means making peace with these Upper Crusts, instead of destroying them for what the Diamonds did.”

“I know what it means to be a Crystal Gem!” Bismuth exclaimed hysterically, almost on the verge of going berserk. “It’s about showing Homeworld that we are not the weak little puppets they made us to be. It’s about being strong even when they define you as the opposite! It’s about rebelling!”

“It’s supposed to be about peace!” Rose cried out in madness. “And if you genuinely believe that being a Crystal Gem is about making more bloodshed than necessary, that you’ve clearly forgotten why we rose up in the first place, for the sake of Earth and humanity instead of own selfish desires!”

“If you’re too much of a coward to use this on those who deserve it and delivering Earth justice,” Bismuth muttered in low and frighteningly calm voice. “Then you clearly shouldn’t be the one to lead us to victory!”

Suddenly, the rainbow-haired Gem snatched her handcrafted weapon from Rose’s hands and strapped it to her own arm.

“You’ll finally realize I’m right when I’m the one to liberate all Gems from the Diamonds’ control,” Bismuth said darkly as she headed for the exit.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” Rose snapped, unsheathing her beloved sword, the very one that made her famous throughout the Rebellion, the one that Bismuth crafted for her.

The multicolored Gem wasn’t even fazed as she turned around to see an armed Rose.

“You wouldn’t do it. If you can’t even feel proud after killing a Diamond, then how could you ever fight me?”

“I don’t want to,” Rose muttered, raising the blade towards Bismuth. “But you’ve pushed me too far. And if I let you kill the Diamonds, you’re only going to make things worse for all of us.”

Before Bismuth could retaliate, Rose sliced through Bismuth’s body, careful to make sure the blow would be quick and efficient. Even after what happened, she couldn’t bear to hear Bismuth scream. Right beside her multicolored gem laid the Breaking Point.

Rose couldn’t let the weapon be found by the rest of the Crystal Gems, or worse, Homeworld soldiers. She placed it back where Bismuth kept it, hiding it from view. She could only hope that no other Crystal Gem would go into the Forge to try and continue Bismuth’s work.

Gently picking up Bismuth’s gem, Rose sealed her inside of a bubble. It made her heart feel heavy, but she couldn’t let her do any more damage to the image the Crystal Gems created.

Then she remembered the rest of the Crystal Gems.

What would they think of her when they heard she poofed Bismuth, one of her most zealous followers. They would never listen to her trying to reason it out. They all loved Bismuth, she was a valuable asset to the team and most importantly, manufactured most of their weapons. What would they think if they found out she wanted to destroy Homeworld simply for the sake of revenge?

It would tarnish their memory of her forever.

As Rose stepped out of the Forge, she forced herself to fabricate a lie to excuse Bismuth’s absence. More than anything, Rose loathed having to lie to her comrades but if they knew half of the things she kept secret, then they would never trust her again.

She would tell them she lost Bismuth during a battle, that she was most likely captured by the enemy. They would never have to know about the Breaking Point, and the vicious things Bismuth had planned for the Crystal Gems.

They could remember her as a fallen hero instead of a conniving murderer.

And they would remember Rose as their beloved leader instead of a coward.


	19. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more proper Jasper chapter that fits into canon.

Everyone has heard of the rumors.

Homeworld has been desperate to gain troops for the war so they have been building haphazard Kindergartens that would normally be absolutely disgraceful under any other circumstances. The Beta Kindergarten had been constructed in dire times, and if there wasn’t a war going on, it would’ve been shut down immediately for such products.

The Diamond Authority had been disgusted to see that their new armies are filled with defective, misshapen Gems who distorted the perfect image Quartz soldiers were supposed to represent. So much so that it wasn’t any problem when the Beta Gems were captured and/or wasted in battle. If anything, they only wanted to preserve those who fit the proper criteria of a Homeworld soldier.

Those who were born in the Beta Kindergarten were nothing more than newborn, untrained, expendable soldiers that the Diamonds were all-too-happy to waste (and perhaps even do so intentionally) . . . except for one.

She was Jasper serving under Pink Diamond, just like Rose did once, and was correctly labeled to be Facet-1T9L, 3SE but was better known to be the “Facet 9 Kindergarten Gem That Could.” Unlike most of her sisters, she was the flawless image of the Quartz the Diamonds desired to fight for them. While most of her brethren were born out of disfigured holes that sometimes didn’t even stand upright correctly, she was born as the perfect Gem, broad-shouldered and powerful, even capable of turning the interiors of her hole into glass.

Looking back on it, the last time such flawless Quartz was made, it was Rose Quartz herself.

* * *

“This place is even more haunting than the Prime Kindergarten,” Pearl shuddered as they trekked the desert canyon, pristine Injectors dangling above them like stalactites.

“Look at all these holes,” one of their Peridots cried, a former Kindergartner turned warrior who still occasionally liked to boast her intellect about Gem creation. “An absolute shame to everything Kindergartners stand for!”

“It wasn’t their fault,” Rose scolded her. “They were forced out of their incubation times and given weapons on the spot. Most likely, they didn’t have a choice to fight us.”

“Still damaging to the Earth regardless,” one of the Obsidians muttered under her breath. “We came here to shut it down before it causes any more harm.”

“Is someone there?” a Homeworld engineer cried, turning away from her screens only to find herself held at gunpoint by a full army of Crystal Gems.

“Leave now if you know what’s good for you,” a brutish Carnelian threatened as she sharpened her scythe.

For a moment, it looked like the Kindergartner was about to surrender . . . but then she sounded the alarm and the Crystal Gem troops found themselves outnumbered severely as flocks of soldiers surrounded them.

“This is what we’ve been training for!” a Quartz soldier cried, noticeably defective and quite naïve about it. It took a Rose a moment to realize that she was most likely made here in the Beta Kindergarten.

The Homeworld soldiers surged forward without any hesitation and quickly found themselves at the mercy of the Crystal Gems. While the Beta army was quite impressive in terms of size, they lacked skill and proper training, not to mention were easily handicapped by their various defects and deformities. Rose could easily describe their combat style as “charging forward while swinging a weapon around.”

It was almost pitiful in Rose’s eyes.

She watched as the Beta Quartzes were easily torn down by the Crystal Gems, seeing their stark confidence and eagerness quickly dissolve into horror and fright. They began to notice their own weaknesses and faults as they were poofed by far more properly made Crystal Gems.

Rose didn’t know whether or not to feel proud of Pearl or sorry for her victims when she witnessed the various Beta Quartzes’ self-esteem collapse when they were defeated by a Pearl.

The other Crystal Gems relished the excitement and relief of taking down such easy targets, seeing as how the mission will be quickly done with.But Rose’s heart almost lurched when she saw how untrained and fragile the Beta Gems were and how that could’ve been fixed if they weren’t so hurried and forced out of the ground.

They were the enemy yes, but just like the Crystal Gems, they were mercilessly oppressed by the Diamond Authority for something that wasn’t their fault.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this,” a raspy voice interrupted Rose’s thoughts, forcing her to lower her sword and shield to make eye contact with her new adversary.

Rose found herself faced with a Quartz that matched her in size and strength, and unlike the rest of the Beta Kindergarten Gems, she appeared to be quite combat-savvy, already having summoned her weapon, an armored helmet.

She recognized the Quartz as Jasper and then realized a couple seconds later as the fabled “Facet 9 Kindergarten Gem That Could.”

“Finally,” the Jasper snarled. “I’ve spent my days training to fight you and here we are. It was practically destiny.”

“I don’t like the idea of destined enemies,” Rose scoffed. “Things always change between people.”

“Pink Diamond told me that you are the only other Quartz who ever emerged equal to me,” Jasper explained, observing her enemy up and down. “It’s hard to believe such a traitor like you could ever match up to me, but I don’t want to besmirch my Diamond’s words.”

“You don’t have to listen to her, you know,” Rose snapped. “You could make your own choices. There is so much more to life than just fighting those who you were told to fight.”

Jasper only laughed at her words. “I don’t know why anyone would take orders from you. Only a true fool could ever consider that true. We’re both Quartzes. We’re both made for the same purpose: to fight. And I was specially made to fight you.”

With a piercing battle cry, Jasper surged forward, intending to hit Rose with her helmet, but she was blocked by Rose’s signature shield. A fight commenced and it dragged on much longer than the other previous one-on-one fights with Beta Gems. For once, Rose detected strategy from her opponent, instead of just mindless attack after attack. And soon enough, it was quite apparent that Jasper truly was made to be her one combat equal.

“You’re the one worthy opponent I’ve ever had, Rose,” Jasper said gleefully, relishing every blocked punch she advanced towards Rose. “You cannot deny that. Everyone else I was forced to train with was nothing more than embarrassments towards the title of Quartzes.”

“They were forced to fight; they were forced to be our enemies without knowledge of anything else,” Rose cried as she struck Jasper across her face with her sword. She was nevertheless unharmed thanks to her helmet. “They were raised just like you.”

“But I am far different,” Jasper boasted as she knocked Rose down with another blow with her helmet. “Unlike them, I wasn’t made for distracting the enemy. I was made to be a legend, to be the hero of Homeworld.”

“You were only made out of desperation and happened to be a lucky surprise,” Rose spat out as she was pinned down. “They just gave you all those titles to make you feel special, to fool you into being their defender.”

“Look at everyone else you fought before me,” Jasper said wickedly. “It was clear that I am the only one worthy enough to be your opponent. And now, it’s clear that I am the one to end you and your rebellion.”

Rose’s eyes widened in horror as she realized that Jasper indeed had struck her down and was all too prepared to poof Rose right then and there. Her opponent smiled gleefully as she was about to deliver the final blow.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” a familiar voice cried and without another second passing, Pearl struck Jasper with one her famous swords, which caused the bulky Quartz to be knocked off Rose and roll across the sandy desert floor.

“It’s you,” Jasper sneered as she recognized her surprise attacker. “The Pearl who dared call herself a warrior; you’re just another defect trying to feel special, aren’t you? All lost without your master and decided to replace her with Rose?”

“You are only ashamed that you were outmatched by a Pearl!” Pearl shouted proudly.

“How could you interrupt my battle with Rose?” Jasper shouted back. “Go off and polish someone’s armor while we finish this!”

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Rose scolded Jasper as she pulled Pearl away. “We have to go,” she whispered to her knight.

“But we have to teach her a lesson!” Pearl hissed back. “Not when they are calling more reinforcements,” the pink Quartz alerted her, pointing towards the sky, which was already filled with fleets trying to attack them. Off to the side, several Kindergartners smirked as they fled the scene, obviously the ones who called them.

“Retreat!” one of the Crystal Gems cried, inciting Pearl and Rose to follow.

Jasper got back up on her knees, shouting, and “Don’t you dare leave without finishing our battle!”

Before leaving the scene with Pearl in tow, Rose sneered at her enemy, hissing, “You’re not the one I plan to end.”


	20. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many things Amethyst doesn't know . . .

Rose knew it wouldn’t take long until Amethyst started asking questions, but even centuries after taking her in, she still hadn’t come up with a good list of answers.

“Rose, why did I pop out of the Kindergarten and you didn’t?”

“Rose, how come when I was made, I was completely alone? Where did everyone else go?”

“Rose, why aren’t there any more Gems on Earth except us?”

First, she had to explain what exactly Gems were and where they came from. Amethyst comprehended that quite well. But what was much more difficult to explain was why the Crystal Gems chose to abandon their Homeworld.

“What made our home so bad?” the young Gem would ask Rose.

“Even though Homeworld is filled with Gems like us, not all of them are as kind towards humanity like we are,” Rose explained, pulling her young ward into her lap. “In fact, they despise this planet and we were forced to fight them in order to keep it safe.”

Pearl was incredibly eager to tell the epic tales of the Rebellion, opting to explain to Amethyst about how brave and courageous she and Rose were, and regaled everything they did in a heroic light. As flattering as the stories Pearl told were, they were warped and twisted, erasing the more extreme and ruthless parts in favor of tinting everything with black and white shades and kept it all through one angle instead of varying the points of views. It was almost as if Pearl deliberately cut certain words out and replaced them with utter lies. 

Rose wasn’t sure if this was Pearl’s way of gently handling the truth to Amethyst or this was truly how she saw the war.

Amethyst was much more eager to hear about how Ruby and Sapphire first fused. Garnet was all too happy to tell her story and didn’t hesitate to add in how furious Homeworld was at their existence and that for a moment; the Rebellion was nearly halted early.

Even when Rose had to show her all the Crystal Gems who ended up falling during the war and being forced to name them all again, aching deep down inside with all the memories and wondering what could’ve been if they survived to meet Amethyst, the young Gem was enthralled to find out about all the former Crystal Gems and kept on asking what they were like. 

“Wow, I really wish I could’ve met them!” she cried, glimmering with awe.

“I bet they would’ve loved you,” Rose responded, ignoring the twitch of pain she felt after she made such a comment. Would they have really loved her or would they only see her how Homeworld viewed her? It was likely Amethyst was made just to fight them. Perhaps Rose was actually lucky to be one of the last few survivors if it meant she would’ve defended Amethyst from being punished for something that wasn’t her fault.

Then came harder questions to answer . . . such as the purpose of Amethyst herself.

Rose gently explained the circumstances of her creation. The Kindergarten was made to breed many Gems, including Rose and Amethyst themselves (“That makes us sisters!” Amethyst squealed with glee) but in the process, it caused Earth much harm. Because of Homeworld, the Earth was slowly dying. If it wasn’t for Rose’s intervention and eventual outbreak of war, all life would’ve ceased to exist and the Earth would’ve become a colony.  
Amethyst couldn’t comprehend that quite as well as the other stories.

“Why were we made if we ended up hurting the Earth?” she asked, her usual upbeat mood suddenly shifting.

“Because Homeworld didn’t care who they hurt in order to achieve their goals,” Rose answered calmly. “All Gems end up hurting life at some point, Amethyst, whether they built Kindergartens or not, but the reason the Crystal Gems were formed was because we intended to subvert that and defend humanity rather than hurt them.”

“Does that mean I hurt my own home?” Amethyst whispered.

That was even more difficult to answer.

“Amethyst, all Gems have damaged other lives in order to exist,” Rose said gently. “It’s not your fault that we are what we are. Being a Crystal Gems was always meant to change that.”

“But the Earth is what we protect and I ended up damaging it, like everything else I end up breaking,” the purple Gem said glumly, losing all the cheer that made Rose ever so fond of her.

She ended up wrapping her arms around Amethyst even tighter, nuzzling the thick silvery hair that Quartzes like them were known for. 

“Amethyst, you have to understand that even if the Earth was damaged a little when you and I were made, all the Crystal Gems stopped it from continuing what the Kindergarten was made to do. You should never feel sorry for being here because I am just like you, Amethyst. If you did something wrong, then I did the exact same,” Rose consoled her adopted ward.

That seemed to make Amethyst content for a while. She soon went back smiling and playing around, exploring the rest of the Crystal Gem territory and playfully getting on Pearl’s nerves. It was so relaxing to finally see the young Gem smile again, after everything she learned about Homeworld and the true purpose behind how she was made.

But then several weeks after, Amethyst piped up with another difficult question, something that made Rose twitch again deep down.

“Rose, what would’ve happened if the Crystal Gems were never formed?”

It was time again to pull the small Quartz into her lap and wrap her arms around her, trying to cushion the response she was about to make.

“If we never fought for this planet, then the Earth would become another colony, another part of Homeworld’s empire,” Rose sighed. “Then Pearl and I would’ve never met and she would continue her duties and I would end up continuing mine. I told you what Pearls were made to do, right?”

Amethyst nodded. “She wouldn’t have been happy like that.”

Rose had to draw in another breath in order to continue. “And then Garnet would’ve never have been made and Ruby and Sapphire would’ve continued their purposes as well with absolutely no change. The two of them wouldn’t even be allowed to have a private conversation, would you imagine? Homeworld is that strict about keeping Gems apart from each other.”

“That would be horrible,” Amethyst said solemnly. “But what I wanted to know is what would happen to you and me? What would I do if I was a Homeworld Gem?”

Rose was nearly on the verge of stopping the conversation right there. How would Amethyst react if she found out that she almost ended up a bloodthirsty warrior? But the purple Gem’s wide eyes kept Rose from refraining from the truth.

“You and I would both be strong warriors,” she continued. “We would serve under a Diamond, like I once explained to you. My Diamond . . . wasn’t exactly someone I wholly agreed with, but attempting to argue with her would only get me shattered, so I forced myself to be quiet. You would most likely end up serving her as well, being that this was her colony at first. But she might not have accepted you into her army.”

“Why not,” Amethyst implored with a curious gaze. She was enraptured by everything she just heard, even though Rose had hoped she would stop being so interested in the topic if she gave out one answer.

Another heavy sigh escaped Rose’s lips. She wondered if it was obvious that talking about Homeworld made her uncomfortable, but Amethyst remained oblivious, “Because they wouldn’t accept Quartzes who are made too small.”

Amethyst’s mood significantly grew darker. “But you love me for being small!”

“Of course I do,” Rose cooed softly, planting a kiss on the young Quartz’s forehead. “But like I said, Homeworld thinks differently than we do. If you didn’t fit the criteria how they think you should be, then you would immediately be cast out.”

“But how could they do that?” Amethyst cried, Rose almost hearing a little sob in her voice. “Why wouldn’t they like me for who I am?”

“Because they are cruel and narrow-minded,” the pink-haired leader replied, slightly more bitter when she continued speaking. “The Diamond Authority never saw differences as being a good thing. They thought Garnet was unnatural. They thought Pearl was a mistake. They thought I possessed no free-thinking of my own. And they would never love you the way I love you. They would only see you as someone defective and nothing more.”

Amethyst began to sniffle a little. Rose wiped away the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes. Finally, the purple Gem spoke again. “What was I supposed to look like? What would make them accept me?”

“They would have wanted you to be big and surly,” Rose answered. “All broad shoulders and rippling muscles, and that’s what all Quartzes are made out of, pure muscle only made to obey them.”

“Does that mean I came out wrong then?” Amethyst whispered, burying her face in Rose’s luxurious curls.

Rose vehemently shook her head, softly stroking her loved one’s hair. “No, no, of course not, how could you ever think of such a thing? Remember, Amethyst, this is only what Homeworld wants you to be. Their opinion doesn’t matter now that we’re free. To me, you are absolutely perfect just the way you are.”


	21. Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never thought that her own son would end up turning against her.

It felt incredibly painful, not being able to be there for Steven as he grew up.

Countless times Rose had felt Steven’s overwhelming pain and helplessness, whether it was being incapable of understanding the Crystal Gems or confusion of what it meant being the only human-Gem hybrid and the loneliness that came along with it. Sometimes Rose desired to reach out and touch her beloved son, embrace him and tell him everything will be all right.

But she and Steven were different. Instead, all Steven ever felt from his mother’s presence was the cold hard surface of her gem embedded in his navel. 

It took a while for the Crystal Gems to become acquainted with this new experience but eventually, Steven became an integral part of the Gems and was set on filling in the spot his mother left empty after she made her sacrifice.

But there were times where the others forgot that he was still a child. Even Rose herself felt like she forgot this aspect as well. She thought that it would be easier to communicate to Steven with the internal bond they share now that he possessed her gem but it proved to be a lot harder than Rose previously thought. So all Steven truly had was his own resolve.

Rose eventually learned the way Steven was being raised was different than other children his age. 

Most kids went to school and learned about mundane subjects and came home to a pair of parents and sometimes a couple of siblings. Most kids didn’t have to think of their future and would at the most complain about how horribly boring the opportunities they were faced with were. None of them ever knew what was like to live with immortal guardians who were burdened with a million issues that often ended up being tied back to ancient rebellion against a group of tyrannical conquerors that took place thousands of years ago.

It mostly led to Steven feeling isolated from his peers and his life revolving around defending the Earth from threats that he hardly ever understood.  
Rose didn’t know what she truly wanted from Steven. She understood that the Crystal Gems needed another member to fill in the place that she left empty when she made her sacrifice. She knew that Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl certainly weren’t ready to deal with their inner demons alone and needed someone to console them without bias.

But what she wanted most from Steven was for him to experience being a human.

He interacted with humans well enough, bonded with the citizens of Beach City far better than Rose ever did and was even able to create the first human/half-Gem fusion, a feat that was previously thought impossible.

That was why Rose made her sacrifice: to witness the miracles that can come out of a human-Gem hybrid and bridge the gap between humanity and Gems.

But Steven’s existence proved to be a difficult one, as the years went by.

As Rose saw the world through Steven’s youthful eyes, she saw how damaging her absence truly was. Pearl had nearly lost all her purpose in life, clinging deeply to Steven in hopes that she can regain her status as being a valiant protector and ever since Rose vanished her self-worth seemed to have plummeted greatly. Amethyst had lost an important maternal figure to her and now is left being the only Earth-bred Gem in the Temple. Garnet was now weighed down with the heavy weight of being the leader of the Crystal Gems, a title she never asked for.

All Steven could do was embracing them tightly as he tried to comprehend the difficult situation he had been put into.

There were so many things left unexplained for Steven as the years stretched on. Where did the Crystal Gems truly originate from and how horrible was the place that exiled them? Who were the enemies who desired to see Steven’s—and Rose’s—gem in pieces? What were the mistakes that Rose made in the past that her son had to fix now?  
Rose thought the past was left behind forever when she gave up her physical form. But as it turned out, Homeworld was merely waiting thousands of years to avenge Pink Diamond and destroy Earth once and for all.

They tried to do so with the horrendous “Corruption” event and sending Rose’s beloved after the Crystal Gems. They set up a ticking time bomb underneath humanity’s feet made of all the fallen soldiers during the Rebellion. They attempted to send Homeworld Gem after Gem to capture the bearer of the Rose Quartz gem, all failures thanks to Steven’s pacifistic ways.

And yet Steven still remained a fourteen-year-old child despite all the things happening around him.

As Rose feared, her ancient secrets were slowly being unburied and revealed to her son in the worst ways possible. How she betrayed one of her most loyal followers after a petty fight, how she ended up being the cause of why many Gems suffered, how she treated Greg and Pearl when she was involved with both of them, and worst of all, how desperate she was to take the Earth out of Homeworld’s hands and shattered Pink Diamond, a Gem she once sworn loyalty towards.

It was incredibly painful, watching her son’s opinion of her twist and warp as each horrible secret is revealed, as every Gem he encounters tell stories about her and all viewpoints end up varying, how truly twisted the circumstances become as he dives deeper and deeper into the past.

One day, Rose was truly able to delve into her son’s thoughts as their gemstone was placed a whole new being called Stevonnie, and then everything finally fell into place. Rose now knew the truth.

Every single burden Steven had to face, every enemy that was out for his blood, and everything that made his life less and less simple and innocent like it was supposed to be, was because of her. 

Rose was the one who poofed Bismuth and sealed her away from her loved ones.

Rose was the one who caused Jasper great distress when she destroyed her beloved leader.

Rose was the one who forced complete strangers to kill him for only bearing her gemstone, which was something he didn’t even ask to do.

She forced all these tragedies onto him, made his life difficult, and could’ve even prevented it from happening if she would only face her problems instead of seal them away before anyone else could see.

And at this point, Rose couldn’t blame Steven for resenting her. If anything, she deserved it., after everything she's done.


	22. Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has learned to love humans in ways Rose was never able to do when she was alive.

Rose knew her son hardly ever interacted with human children his age. His life practically revolved around the Crystal Gems and making sure they are as happy as they were before Rose vanished. 

She knew that it would be impossible for her to be disappointed in him but still . . . she wished that she would able to see genuine human interactions through the eyes of her child. But it seemed that her son was just as clueless about socializing with humans as much as she was.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she and Steven functioned like a normal mother/son relationship that she saw amongst humans. That she would be able to kiss him goodnight and teach him about Gem history alongside Pearl and perhaps even have him glimpse a little into the secrets that she swore she could never share with the other Crystal Gems. It wouldn’t never actually work since Rose is the leader of the Crystal Gems above all else and the fact that she is half of him is glaringly clear. 

But it was something that dwelled on Rose’s somewhat mind from time to time.

Steven was a child and deserved to have the full experience of a human child his age. Yet Rose’s choice got in the way of that. She wondered if Steven ached to be a normal child as much as she wanted him to be.

Everything changed when he first met her, though.

Her name was Connie Maheswaran, a young human girl that was at least a year and a couple of months younger than Steven but nevertheless was quite mature. She was incredibly intelligent and before meeting Steven, spent a lot of time alone. Best of all, she was unfazed by the Crystal Gems’ overall strangeness and accepted Steven’s out-of-the-ordinary lifestyle with ease. She was, in fact, deeply impressed with the life Steven lived and desired to be an integral part of it.

At first, Steven’s extraordinary lifestyle and Connie’s mundaneness clashed at first. Connie was locked out of things the Crystal Gems claimed to be too dangerous for a human girl to encounter and for a moment, Steven believed this notion as well.

There were many things Steven discovered that might drive away normal humans away, things he was never supposed to know. If he was a normal child, he would’ve died a long time ago. But Steven was far from a normal child and sometimes that set him and Connie apart.

She could barely comprehend all the physical and emotional wreckage he went through every day and Steven didn’t know how normal children like her functioned.  
For a while, Rose worried that Steven’s first close friendship might be ruined.

But Connie insisted that Steven was very dear to her and wanted to be by his side no matter what the cost may be to her. 

That moment reminded Rose very much of Pearl when the two first met, with Pearl being entranced by Rose’s desire for freedom and revolution and vowed to protect her above all else.

It didn’t take long until Connie wished to become a true warrior, so she would be able to be with Steven, even in battle with his life threatened. She wished to be anything but the helpless mundane girl who was weighing Steven down. She wanted to take on the role of a knight, so Steven would know how much he meant to her.

Deep down, Rose was eager to see how this played out. But something about it worried her as well. She was slightly discomforted by how eager Connie was to throw everything blissful and normal in her life and dive into the dangerous world Steven lived, where no human should venture. Not even Greg was fully exposed to those kinds of things. And worst of all, Connie was a child as well, and was actually younger than Steven! She lacked the benefit of a gem that would restore her physical form if she was harmed. Not only she was sacrificing all that is innocent in her life, she was giving herself an early death wish so she could protect Steven.

That also was incredibly reminiscent of Pearl.

Rose was of course relieved to see how easily Connie picked up a sword and learned to fight with it. She was also surprised how fierce and determined she managed to be. It forced Rose to finally realize how courageous and strong humanity truly was. She devoted her life to protecting them and yet still hasn’t witnessed their full potential when they were faced with death and destruction.

But she was still concerned about the fact that Connie was still a human girl and was trying to train to fight against corrupted Gems and possible Homeworld threats. There were still many things she didn’t know about Gems. Was it really the smart choice to expose her to so much bloodshed and warfare when it was possible for her to retreat to safety and live the life of any normal human girl?

Pearl, of course, was all too eager to see a human become a true knight. It pleased Rose to see her bond with a human and treat them like equals, which was something she never saw when Rose still possessed her gem. But things almost went too far, and Connie nearly adopted a dangerous philosophy that made her believe that her life was worthless compared to Steven’s.

Rose refused to let history repeat itself.

Steven stepped in before things went too far and let Connie know that her life was just as valuable as his. But the words still echoed through both Steven’s—and Rose’s—mind when Pearl first shouted it.

“WHY WON’T YOU LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU, ROSE!”

That wasn’t the first time Rose heard that.

She wasn’t letting Connie fall down the same path Pearl did. She knew how it severely damaged her and Rose’s relationship and was why thing didn’t work out how Pearl truly wanted it.

That can’t happen to Steven and Connie.

The moment when Stevonnie was born was when Rose knew that she couldn’t get any prouder of her son.

This kind of phenomena was impossible by any previous Gem standards, but if anything, a half-organic half-Gem being was also impossible as well. Steven continued to defy Homeworld norms not only by existing, but by fusing to create a being that represented the bond between him and a human.

What felt even more incredible was the fact that Stevonnie managed to adopt both Steven’s Gem powers and Connie’s swordsmanship to create the ultimate warrior.

Together, they defeated one of Rose’s old enemies and saved Amethyst from getting shattered. They were able to face their inner demons and save themselves from collapsing under fear and anxiety (even if it made a startling revelation in the process).

It was something Rose never thought was possible but this was Steven she was talking about. 

It exceeded her wildest dreams seeing this happen between her son and Connie, knowing that he’ll be able to form bonds with others far better than Rose herself ever did.


	23. Smoky Quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all deserve to feel strong.

Fusion was always something sacred for the Crystal Gems. 

For Ruby and Sapphire, it was how they loved and lived together, knowing that they could never be torn apart again after the war.

For Pearl, it was a whole new sensation that she was deprived of on Homeworld.

For Rose, it felt like the best way to become intimate with another being, to share the same thoughts and bind their forms together into something never seen before.

Amethyst was a young Gem. She didn’t know half the things the Crystal Gems have suffered through and have never experienced life on Homeworld before (and frankly, it was for the best). There were many things about Gem-kind she was unaware of. But luckily, she picked up fusion rather easily and was always thrilled at the prospect of fusing.

What worried Rose was how Amethyst really saw fusion.

Homeworld believed the ability to fuse was reserved solely for warrior-class Gems and was only needed for the Gems who severely needed the advantage. Rose remembered seeing Rubies fuse almost constantly on the battlefield, feeling as though without it; they were quite incompetent and weak. Worse, they did it in such a restricted and uniform manner, like all the beauty and creativity of fusion was stripped away. It had taken so long to see if Gems of different types could fuse and once it was discovered, it was immediately shunned.

Everything Rose thought as beautiful was what Homeworld abhorred. They could never appreciate anything lovely that came their way. If anything, they would only transform it into something restrictive and harsh.

Amethyst would luckily never have to be exposed to such hatred.

Fusion provided a great advantage in battle yes, but it was also gave the two components the ultimate bonding experience. Years of knowing each other and being at the other’s side could be summed up in a few moments of fusion. Best of all, the two of you shared this beautiful, unique being that could never be recreated in a Kindergarten or through other destructive means. Your fusion was a being that could only be summoned through the two of you dancing and it was different for every partner you have. No two fusions are the exact same. Each of them represented something different, love or platonic affection.

Where Homeworld only saw strength advantages and strategy, Rose saw love and beauty.

When Amethyst fused with Pearl, they created an elegant Gem called Opal, equipped with an energy bow that combined Amethyst’s whip and Pearl’s spear and the grace of a Pearl with the power of a Quartz soldier. She was the embodiment of two conflicting personalities and blended both of her components’ traits quite well: precision and power, delicacy and impact, elegance and muscle. Opal was indeed strong but quite delicate, as the slightest disagreement between them seemed to tear her apart internally. But for the brief moments she was able to exist, Opal brought about an aura of strength and confidence that both Pearl and Amethyst deeply aspired to reflect as individuals.

When Amethyst fused with Garnet, they created a massive behemoth called Sugilite. She almost reminded Rose of typical Quartzes that the Diamond Authority treasured so much: brutal and aggressive with no purpose without anything to battle. Sugilite seemed mostly comprised of Ruby’s hot temper and Amethyst’s thirst for action and adventure, taken to much extreme measures. Sapphire was nearly nonexistent in such a fusion. It was what always threw Sugilite off, that their imbalance can cause her to go berserk and destroy everything in her path.

Both Opal and Sugilite were considered delicate fusions that were only needed for battle. It was hypocritical of Rose, yes, for despising Homeworld for labeling fusion as a battle tactic and then considering Opal and Sugilite were only needed for the exact same purposes. But deep down, it was because she was worried that Amethyst would get too addicted to the power surge and think that being an individual was something to despise.

Amethyst had already knew that she wasn’t even half of what she was supposed to be; it would be too unhealthy for her to believe that fusion was the only way to herself feel strong.

Knowing that Opal and Sugilite were too unstable for situations outside of missions frustrated Amethyst. Soon enough, Pearl went to Rose complaining about it.

“All Amethyst ever talks about is forming Opal now,” the white Gem said with an audible sigh in her voice. “I keep telling her about your orders but I swear it’s like my words go through one ear and leaks out the other. It never sticks long enough. I really do wish I had your charisma to make her listen but that would be utterly impossible. Still, it’s frustrating to listen to her beg all day.”

“Really, I had no idea that was happening,” said Rose in a worried tone. “Where is she getting this from?”

“I have no idea,” Pearl replied in exasperation. “But whatever it is, it’s a bad influence on her and we don’t know how to fix it.”

“I’ll go talk to her,” Rose sighed and went off to find Amethyst sitting idly on the beach, staring at the night sky.

The young Gem’s eyes lit up the moment Rose approached. She scrambled off the rock she sat upon and immediately latched onto her ward’s skirt like she always did. 

“You won’t believe how unfair Pearl is being to me,” Amethyst whined as the two of them sat down on the sand and embraced. “Opal is such a cool Gem to be a part of and she doesn’t even appreciate it! She keeps telling me that we’ll be fine fighting without her but I don’t believe her. Have you seen how hard her arrows hit?”

“You’re just as great fighting by yourself,” Rose tried to reassure Amethyst, running a hand through the younger Gem’s thick wild hair.

Those words didn’t comfort Amethyst one bit. She scowled and muttered, “But don’t you think I’m so much better as Opal?”

“There’s nothing wrong with being you,” Rose blurted out. “Didn’t you remember what I said about you being—“

“I know that!” Amethyst interrupted her, pulling away from Rose’s arms. “But Ruby and Sapphire are better together as Garnet and you let them fuse all the time! I don’t understand what makes them any different!”

“Garnet isn’t just there for strength,” Rose cooed softly. “She represents the balance Ruby and Sapphire share and I’m afraid that Opal still might be a bit imbalanced, especially considering how much the two of you argues. Besides, you really need Pearl’s consent if you want to be Opal. Forcing her to do it out of frustration is not going to help.”  
Amethyst only narrowed her eyes. “Nothing ever feels right when I fuse. When I do it with Garnet, it feels like I’m intruding between Ruby and Sapphire and messing everything up. When I do it with Pearl, it never lasts long enough and she always finds a way to shout at me afterwards. It’s crazy, isn’t it, first I couldn’t come out right and now I can’t even fuse right.”

Rose’s eyes widened as she took Amethyst back into her arms to comfort her. “Amethyst, there is no such thing as ‘fusing right’ and ‘fusing wrong.’ Relationships are messy, I know, and all you really want is to feel less weak. I know that feeling as much as you do. If there’s one thing you have to know, it’s that if both Garnet and Pearl are shutting you out, I’ll always be there for you.”

“Really,” Amethyst looked up at her ward with innocent eyes.

Rose nodded happily and was immediately answered with a tackle from Amethyst, the two of them lying down on the pearly sand in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing and smiling. A sheath of light engulfed them both and what resulted from it ended up covered in sand with a big goofy grin on her face.

“Thank you,” Smoky Quartz whispered as she looked up at the stars.


	24. Lapis Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds something very interesting at the Galaxy Warp.

Amethyst’s eyes widened when the Crystal Gems find themselves at the Galaxy Warp, formerly a hub for all instant intergalactic transportation. Now it sits in the middle of the ocean, protruding out of the sea floor like a massive mountain, desolate and inactive for what could’ve been millennia by now.

“Wow, how come you guys have never brought me here before?” she gasped as she scrambled off the terrestrial Warp Pad they arrived on and began to explore the place with desperately curious eyes.

“Because we really never had any use for it,” Rose said softly as she dragged Amethyst away from the edge of the Galaxy Warp, where she certainly could’ve plummeted off into the ocean. “We’ve dedicated our lives to keeping humanity safe from the mistakes we made and I don’t like to think of the things that could happen if we ever left.”

“But if this place worked, where could we have gone?” Amethyst asked, darting from the Warp Pad to Warp Pad, jumping on each of them activate them to no avail. Yet her gleeful smile never left her face.

“Well, anywhere that could’ve been a Gem colony,” Pearl reminisced. “There were many places I remembered before I became free. They overflowed with Gem culture and architecture, far more than what we have on Earth since this place wasn’t even a fraction complete before we intervened. But they were certainly beautiful—“

“And were even more beautiful before our kind invaded it and stripped away all life from all its former inhabitants,” Rose interrupted, a suddenly stern look in her eyes. She never wanted visualize another Gem colony in her mind ever again, not even if it was from Pearl. The white Gem blushed before apologizing.

“I-I’m sorry, Rose! I didn’t mean to be so insensitive!”

I know you didn’t mean to,” Rose replied, looking down towards the floor. “But now I can’t stop thinking that the Homeworld Empire is still flourishing without us to stop them, and that there a million more planets like Earth getting their life drained away for such a toxic group of leaders.”

“We can’t do everything, no matter how hard we try,” Garnet said wistfully, placing a hand on Rose’s shoulder for comfort. “We kept one planet safe and that’s already the biggest achievement against the Diamonds. That’s all we can do for now.”

Suffocating silence overtook them for a moment until Amethyst’s voice broke through.

“Can we look for cool stuff?” she asked cheerfully, oblivious to all the tragedy in the air.

“That’s not what we came here for, Amethyst,” Pearl scolded. “We need to test the Warp Pads in case one of them has become active over the years.”

“I don’t think we need to worry about that for a long time,” Rose said, her gaze flicking around their surroundings. Every Warp Pad she looked at was damaged somehow, by the fleeing Homeworld Gems to make sure that the Crystal Gems wouldn’t escape Earth and spread their rebellion elsewhere, to make sure they would all be trapped on Earth as a punishment for destroying Pink Diamond.

“Come on, Pearl!” Amethyst squealed in glee, dragging the white Gem by the arm and immediately began her search for treasure. At first Pearl appears to be irritated but her face softens when she sees just how much her younger comrade is delighted by everything she sees. Plus, it gives her a chance to educate her about Gem culture.

“She really does care about her,” Rose sighed with a smile on her face. She remembered how startled and apprehensive Pearl was about Amethyst at first but now they have grown accustomed to living with each other.

“They wouldn’t be if you weren’t here,” Garnet replied, an unreadable expression on her face. “Without you, they wouldn’t know how to function.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Rose scolded, a little wounded at such an accusation. “I can trust all of you to take care of yourselves if I ever left.”

All Garnet did in reply was hum.

“I think I actually found something,” Pearl’s voice suddenly snapped through the idyllic peace of the surrounding sea, surprised.

“Oh cool, it’s a pretty mirror!” Amethyst cried, snatching it out of Pearl’s hands and holding it up to her face, almost peering inside, only to get a startling close-up of her eye.

“Amethyst, if this thing has found itself here then it’s certainly not a regular mirror,” Pearl cried, taking it back.

Rose took a closer inspection of the mirror in Pearl’s hands. It was silver in color and was intricately decorated with soft swirls. The glass reflected an almost blurry image of Rose herself. But like Pearl said, it certainly wasn’t ordinary.

She could feel something when she looked at the mirror.

A strange presence, like a flickering image that’s barely tangible; it was screaming, shouting in anger. At what, Rose didn’t know.

She tried to focus her attention at the mirror. She could certainly detect a voice in the air, desperately trying to make contact with the outside world. It’s almost like the telephones humans use but only Rose was able to hear it.

The rest of the Crystal Gems were completely unaware of what was happening.

Slowly, shakily, the voice made itself loud and clear.

_It’s you. Why are you here?_

_What kind of protectors are you, leaving a Gem stranded here?_

_Do you even know who I am? Do you even care?_

_I don’t even know why you’re still intact. The Diamonds should’ve taken care of you._

_It’s your fault that I’m here. It’s your fault I’m not home with everyone else._

_You were the ones who started the war. You were the ones who pushed things too far. You were the ones who recruited HER into your group and let her attack me. I saw her attack multiple others as well. I bet they would agree with me when I say that that friend of yours is a monster._

_But you’re an even worst monster. Attacking your own kind for a million insignificant creatures that can’t even live as long as us. All the things the Earth could’ve provided for us, you wasted it all for the sake of such meaningless lives._

_Let me out of here. Let me out of here so I can go home, so I won’t ever have to look at your treacherous faces ever again._

“Rose, are you okay?” Pearl shrieked, snapping Rose out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes to realize that she had collapsed onto the floor of the Galaxy Warp, her comrades surrounding her in worry.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Rose said shakily as she got back up on her knees. All the anger and spite radiating from the mirror must’ve been too powerful for Rose to handle. The Gem within there was deeply dangerous.

“What are we going to do with this?” Pearl asked, turning the mirror over and over in her hands. She peered at the teardrop-shaped gemstone embedded in the back of the glass. “I can’t tell if she’s inactive or not,” she muttered, sending Rose a wave of relief.

She was certainly active, but she was dangerous. Rose could already imagine the possibilities of what could happen if they release her. She might try and summon the rest of Homeworld’s armies, revealing to them that the Crystal Gems were still alive. She might try and attack them for what Bismuth did. She could shatter them for all Rose knew.

She glanced at Garnet, who was just as in deep thought. The look in the fusion’s eyes notified Rose that all those things could happen and more. Pearl and Amethyst remained quite unaware of what was really happening.

“Pearl, in case we may need this one day,” Rose ordered her, placing the mirror in her dainty hands. “Keep it in your gemstone for safekeeping. I hope I can trust you with that task.”

“Of course you can!” the white Gem replied eagerly and in a flash of light, the adversary vanished from sight, away from the Crystal Gems and away from the outside world.

Rose could hear a faint voice echo in her gemstone before the Crystal Gems left the Galaxy Warp.

_I should’ve expected that from a Gem like you._


End file.
